En memoria de Fred: una vida de bromas y amor
by klaudia black
Summary: Este fic mostrara lo que puede haber sido la vida de un gran personaje. Fred Wealey desde que entra en Hogwarts con todos sus altos y bajos. dejen reviews
1. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO I: Bienvenidos a Hogwarts alumnos de primer año**

Era otra mañana en la madriguera y los primeros en levantarse siempre eran los gemelos. Su alboroto se escuchaba por toda la casa. Aunque son pequeños, se han acostumbrado a su magia tanto que la utilizan a gusto dándoles más de un problema a Molly, Arthur, a sus tres hermanos mayores y a veces también a los menores. Aunque Bill pudo ya salvar de eso ya que había sido contratado en Egipto para trabajar en Gringotts. Como todas las mañanas muy temprano, los gemelos, tomaban las típicas viejas escobas y salían a jugar por los alrededores. Lo que más les divertía eran los gnomos. Con 11 años de edad no había mucho que hacer. Pero pronto cambiaría, ya muy pronto podrían recibir la carta de Hogwarts.

Fred y George bajaron de sus escobas cuando sintieron el olor a comida. Rápidamente guardaron las escobas y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Fred ve a lavarte esas manos – dijo la señora Weasley en cuanto vio al primero de los gemelos.

- Yo soy George mamá. ¿Ya van 11 años y aún no nos reconoces? Debería darte vergüenza decir que eres nuestra madre.

- Lo siento mucho George – le dijo su madre realmente avergonzada – no volverá a suceder.

- Sólo estaba bromeando mamá – le dijo el gemelo riendo con su hermano – yo soy Fred – y ambos partieron al baño.

En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa una lechuza entró impetuosamente por la ventana de la cocina. Fred y George miraron emocionados, pero la lechuza fue a parar en las manos de Percy. Los gemelos se sentaron cabizbajos en sus sillas y siguieron comiendo mientras su hermano mayor habría su carta ante la expectación de sus dos hermanos más pequeños. Ron y Ginny que miraban con mucha curiosidad.

- Espero que no pidan ningún libro nuevo – le dijo Molly a Arthur.

- ¿Qué dice Percy? – le preguntó el señor Weasley – ¿algún libro nuevo?

- Los mismos – dijo Percy – sin embargo creo que el libro de transformaciones no esta en condiciones de aguantar otro año.

- Si, seguramente ya no se transforma como antes – dijo burlonamente Fred.

- Lo que no está en condiciones de aguantar otro año es tu rata – continúo George – ¿Cuántos años tiene¿150? – Ron y Ginny rieron al comentario.

- El libro está perfectamente bien – le dijo la señora Weasley sin prestarle atención a los gemelos – servirá otro año.

Y de la nada aparecieron dos lechuzas más que se posaron en frente de los gemelos. Estos tomaron las cartas y las leyeron con fascinación. Sus ojos rebosaron con alegría, mientras leían que habían sido aceptados para estudiar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Ahora sólo debían ir al callejón Diagon para poder comprar todo lo que Fred y George necesitarían para empezar su primer año en Hogwarts. Las túnicas, los calderos, esto iba a salirles caro. La familia Weasley se encaminó hacia el callejón Diagon y luego de un rato, Fred y George salieron muy contentos con sus varitas de la primera tienda. Ambas de madera de Vid, la de Fred de 32 centímetros con interior de corazón de dragón. Y la de George de 30 centímetros con cabello de unicornio.

Finalmente llegó el ansiado día y los gemelos abordarían el expreso Hogwarts por primera vez. Ron y Ginny miraban decepcionados mientras sus otros dos hermanos partían a Hogwarts también. Ya sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Los gemelos debían compartir el vagón supuestamente con su hermano mayor, como les habían encargado sus padres. Pero esa independencia que siempre los caracterizó, los hizo buscar otro vagón. No les demoró mucho encontrar uno vacío y se instalaron ahí. Rápidamente se cambiaron a sus túnicas.

- Disculpen – les dijo un chico de tez negra con el pelo con trenzas abriendo la puerta – ¿puedo entrar? Todos los otros están ocupados.

- Pasa – le dijo uno de los gemelos – soy Fred Weasley, y este es mi hermano George.

- Hola – le dijo George mostrándole su mano – ¿primer año?

- Si – dijo el chico – me llamo Lee Jordan. ¿Ustedes también?

Los gemelos asintieron y comenzaron una amena charla. Lee les contó que era mitad mago. Su papa era muggle. _Casi se murió cuando mi mama le contó_, le relataba el chico divertido, _pero ella quería que yo entrara en Hogwarts y quedara en Gryffindor._

- Nosotros también queremos estar en Gryffindor – le dijo George.

- Si, toda nuestra familia ha estado ahí – dijo Fred y pensándolo mejor – aunque… el hecho de que Percy este ahí lo hace menos interesante – George asintió escandalosamente.

- ¿Quién es Percy?

- Nuestro hermano mayor. El único que aún está en Hogwarts. No querrás conocerlo es un dolor de cabeza – le dijo Fred.

Finalmente estos tres chicos se encontraron frente a frente con el sombrero seleccionador. La sub-directora de Hogwarts tomó en sus manos un pergamino y se ubicó a un lado de una silla con un viejo sombrero en su mano izquierda. A medida que llamaba a cada chico, los hacía sentarse y les ponía el sombrero en sus pequeñas cabezas.

- Graham Montague – llamó McGonagall, y un chico corpulento se sentó en el sillón.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador en cuanto toco al muchacho y este se fue a su mesa muy contento.

- George Weasley – el chico subió, se sentó y prontamente la mesa de Gryffindor le daba la bienvenida.

- Fred Weasley – llamó McGonagall, y el otro gemelo se sentó también en el sillón.

- _¿¡Qué!?_ – Dijo sorprendido el sombrero – _¡otro Weasley!_

_- Con nosotros siempre es doble o nada _– le dijo el gemelo en un susurro – _¿apuestas?_

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó riendo el sombrero. Nunca se le había escuchado sonreír pensó McGonagall.

- Cedric Diggory – un chico bien parecido se probó el sombrero y apenas un segundo después Hufflepuff tenía un nuevo alumno.

Luego cuando fue el turno de Lee Jordan, los gemelos tuvieron la grata sorpresa de que también fue compañero de Gryffindor. Una vez que todos los chicos tenían casa, el banquete de bienvenida comenzó, no sin antes unas divertidas palabras de Dumbledore, que hicieron reír a todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de su casa vieron inmediatamente el esplendor que contenía. Y subieron a sus habitaciones para ver donde pasarían todo el año escolar. Habían quedado en la misma habitación que Lee Jordan, por supuesto ya sabían que sería su mejor amigo.

- Nosotros vivimos en una casa bastante alejada – le contaba George a Lee – así que podemos montar nuestras escobas cuando queramos. Siempre que sea en el prado donde los árboles nos tapan.

- Para mi es imposible – le decía Lee – les conté que mi padre es muggle, así que no tenía idea de que existía el quidditch. Pero cuando recibí la carta me entere de que no éramos los únicos magos viviendo ahí – Fred y George escucharon interesados – además están los Montague. Graham y Lysandra son mis amigos y nunca me enteré de que eran magos.

- ¿Graham Montague? – Dijo prontamente Fred – el quedó en Slytherin ¿cierto?

- ¿Y qué tiene? – preguntó Lee contrariado.

- Slytherin es la casa que ha dado más mortífagos en la historia – le explicó George.

- Graham no es así. Ya verán – les dijo Lee convencido.

A la mañana siguiente los tres chicos salieron rápidamente a su primera clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. El les dijo inmediatamente que guardaran sus varitas, ya que sólo empezarían con lo teórico. Para la mala suerte de los gemelos que estaban impacientes por hacer magia, en todas las clases recibieron las mismas advertencias.

- ¿Cómo vamos a aprender a hacer magia? – Decía uno de los gemelos – ¡si no nos dejan hacer magia!

- Hola Lee – lo saludó un chico robusto de cabellos claros con la túnica de Slytherin.

- Hola Graham – le respondió Lee y señalándole a los gemelos – estos son mis nuevos amigos. Fred y George Weasley.

- ¡Hola! – dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

- Hola – saludó Montague sin apenas mirarlos – le conté a Lys que habías quedado en Gryffindor y estaba muy decepcionada. De verdad esperaba que también quedaras en Slytherin.

- De todas maneras estaremos en el mismo colegio – le respondió Lee con su habitual sonrisa – espero que no esté muy aburrida.

- Lo único que quiere es que pase este año rápido para poder entrar a Hogwarts con nosotros – sonrió Montague – bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo transformaciones con McGonagall.

Fred y George se miraron sabiendo que el chico ya estaba siendo cambiado por los Slytherin. Sólo la manera en que los miró se notó que los despreciaba por ser Weasleys. Pero no había porque decírselo a Lee, luego el se daría cuenta de la verdad.

Al final todo daba lo mismo, esa noche los gemelos tenían un plan. Habían pasado todos los días tratando de desarrollar los hechizos del libro de encantamientos básicos de su curso. Obviamente no se los enseñarían aun, sólo era la primera semana. Pero el día siguiente era sábado y podrían pasar toda la noche recorriendo todo el castillo y conociendo todos sus secretos. Sólo habían aprendido cuatro hechizos, pero con estos bastaban. Alohomora, para abrir las puertas; pretificus totales, para inmovilizar a alguien que los quisiera detener: lumus, para tener alguna luz; y nox, que deshace el hechizo lumus.

A las diez todos en su habitación estaban placenteramente dormidos, excepto por los gemelos. Habrían invitado a Lee, pero iban a romper unas cuantas reglas y siempre existía la posibilidad de ser expulsados. Además sabían que Lee aunque no respetaba mucho las reglas, tenía su limite. Salieron lo más callados que pudieron. Y se aventuraron por el castillo completamente desierto. "Lumus" dijo Fred y una pequeña luz salió de su varita. Ambos sabían que los prefectos debían estar vigilando algunos pasillos, pero no todos. En un castillo tan grande como Hogwarts debían de haber muchos pasadizos secretos, y los gemelos los encontrarían. Además habían llegado a su torre a través de más de algún pasadizo. Encontrar más no sería difícil.

Los gemelos caminaron hacía un cuadro que parecía diferente de otros. Ligeramente más afuera. Pero cuando escucharon los pasos de alguien en sus espaldas, se escondieron tras una vieja armadura. Cuando los pasos se acercaron bastante pudieron ver que era una prefecta de Slytherin. La chica desapareció y los gemelos se fijaron en el cuadro de nuevo.

- No se abre manualmente – dijo george intentándolo.

- Tu – dijo Fred mientras apuntaba al hombre del cuadro con su varita – dinos como abrir el pasadizo.

- No se me está permitido – les respondió el cuadro.

- ¡Alohomora! – Intentó George – ¡revélate! – Trató de nuevo – no se me ocurre que más.

- Ábrete por favor – dijo Fred al cuadro y este bastante defraudado se movió dejándolos pasar. Fred y George sonrieron – ¿por favor¿En serio? gracias – le dijo Fred anotando el piso, el cuadro y la contraseña para pasar. Debían empezar un registro sino querían olvidar todos los pasadizos.

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y los gemelos habían encontrado 4 pasadizos más que el anterior. Todos llevaban a la parte completamente opuesta del castillo. Los gemelos estaban encantados. De pronto una estatua llamó su atención. Era Gregory el jorobado.

- Apuesto a que hay un pasadizo detrás de esta también – dijo Fred.

- Seguramente será algo genial – le respondió George.

- Inténtalo – instó Fred mientras George probaba con todas las contraseñas y encantamientos que se sabía – debe haber algo que la abra – dijo Fred mirándola con cuidado.

- Lo tengo – dijo George y procedió a hacerle cosquillas a la estatua. La estatua rió y se movió para mostrar un agujero negro debajo de ella.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Escuché a Bill leyendo algo de Gregory el jorobado cuando estaba en el último año, decía que odiaba las cosquillas.

Fred chocó la mano de George y ambos entraron en el hueco del piso perdiéndose en él. En el momento la estatua cerró el orificio tapando el agujero. Los gemelos se encontraron en el interior de una cueva bastante oscura, sino fuera por la tenue luz que salía de sus varitas. El pasadizo era más largo que ninguno de los que habían pasado. Y parecía seguir derecho al contrario de los otros que daban muchas vueltas. Les costó un poco llegar al final pero por fin lo hicieron. Salieron por detrás de un cuadro del mismo personaje, en el sótano de las tres escobas. Aunque ellos en ese momento no sabían que estaban en Hogsmeade, supieron que no se encontraban en Hogwarts. Una vez más chocaron sus manos y se devolvieron por el mismo camino a Hogwarts. Ya habían conseguido más de lo que esperaban. Al salir de la estatua tomaron dos atajos y llegaron rápidamente al cuadro de la señora gorda.

- Ross Stimblus – dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Y el cuadro se movió dejándolos pasar.

Rápidamente subieron a su habitación, se pusieron sus pijamas y trataron de dormir. Aunque con la emoción de lo que acababan de hacer les resultaba difícil. Pero pronto se sumergieron en un pacifico sueño.

Los meses que siguieron no fueron diferentes. Los fines de semanas los gemelos salían de su habitación para encontrar cada vez más lugares ocultos en Hogwarts, más maravillas escondidas. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de ser descubierto por algún prefecto o profesor. Pero fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para escaparse. Filch los tenía entre ceja y ceja. Sabía desde que habían llegado que eran unos chicos problema. Pero aun no tenía pruebas de aquello. Los gemelos eran un problema pero la verdad era que eran unos excelentes alumnos. Tenían muy buenas notas en encantamientos, vuelo, transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Y aunque sus notas no sobresalían en las demás asignaturas, eso no quiere decir que eran malas. Aunque la teoría nunca les fue de su agrado. Sentían especial aversión a historia de la magia.

* * *

**Supongo que ya a estas alturas todos saben que pasó con Fred, y eso me motivó a escribir esto... espero que les guste y actualizo al tercer review**

**Klau Black**


	2. El mapa del merodeador

**CAPITULO II: El mapa del merodeador**

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban muy cerca y los gemelos pronto irían a casa a ver a sus padres y hermanos. Aunque ellos preferirían quedarse explorando más de Hogwarts y sus múltiples lugares y misterios.

La navidad pasó sin muchas glorias en la madriguera. Aunque Lee Jordan se las arreglo para hacerles una visita amistosa junto a sus padres.

- Y tenían razón – les dijo el chico después de su llegada – Graham si cambio desde que esta en Slytherin. Incluso Lys lo ha notado.

- Debe ser la gente que lo rodea – dijo George acertadamente.

- ¿Qué hizo que te dieras cuenta? – le preguntó Fred.

- Hablaba de que ser puro de sangre es lo mejor del mundo. Claro su sangre la pueden rastrear hasta los Black. Su madre es una Black.

- Que no te deprima – le dijo Fred – hey quieres jugar quidditch con nosotros. Le pediremos a Ron que se nos una y jugaremos dos contra dos.

Los cuatro chicos jugaron quidditch hasta que llegó la noche y los Jordan tuvieron que partir. Tendrían una semana de vacaciones y luego tendrían que volver a sus clases normales.

- ¿Entonces como los eligen para las casas? – le preguntaba Ron a Fred.

- Es bastante doloroso – respondió el pelirrojo – de verdad no se porque siguen asiendo esa prueba.

- Te dicen que no dolerá y que pasara rápido – continuó George – pero a través de un hechizo juntan un pedazo de tu cerebro y tu corazón. De esa manera ven a que casa perteneces. Duele demasiado, es como una tortura.

- Siempre dicen que no hay de que preocuparse – decía Fred como si recordara la peor historia – pero la señora Pomfrey, que es una medimago, siempre está ahí por si acaso.

Ron no podía abrir más la boca de conmoción. Ahora le daba mucho miedo entrar a Hogwarts, si Fred y George tenían razón la prueba sería muy dolorosa. Fred y George se tomaban el estomago de la risa cuando el pequeño Ron entró en la madriguera. Cuando supiera que sólo era un sombrero en la cabeza.

A la vuelta de las vacaciones de navidad la cosa se puso peor. La gata del señor Filch, la señora Norris estaba por todos lados. Aparentemente Filch la había mandado a vigilar a los gemelos. Un día en la mañana decidieron que no podían estar tranquilos por una semana más y a George se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tirar una bomba fétida en algún pasillo. Pero antes debían lograr perder a la señora Norris. No fue difícil. Sólo se metieron en un montón de pasadizos y lograron dejarla atrás. Ahí en el segundo piso donde se encontraban, muchos chicos estaban a punto de salir de clases, así que Fred y George se propusieron tirarla en el último momento. Apenas sonó el timbre una multitud de chicos abandonó sus clases y repletó el pasillo. Y fue justo el momento en que la bomba explotó y llenó las inmediaciones de su particular olor a "mierda".

Los gemelos se miraron satisfechos mientras todos los chicos, sin importar su casa, salían disparados con sus túnicas tratando de tapar sus narices. Incluso algunos vomitaban en los rincones. Los gemelos dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a dejar el escenario del crimen.

- ¿Dónde creen que van? – les dijo Filch apareciendo a sus espaldas. Su cara era deformada por el enojo. He inmediatamente los llevó a su oficina.

No es que los gemelos se pasaran en la oficina de Filch. Ya que no siempre los atrapaban en sus muchas fechorías. Pero no estaban preocupados por su castigo. Talvez un par de puntos menos para su casa. Que es lo que siempre obtenían.

- ¡Esto es inconcebible! – reclamaba el señor Filch – en otros tiempos, cuando la escuela tenía otro director estas cosas no sucedían. Mano dura con los estudiantes. Eso le he dicho a Dumbledore. Pero el parece no creer que existan pequeños demonios como ustedes. Pero si los pillo en otra de estas, les aseguro que no tendré piedad – ya estaba gritando en este punto – los castigaré a carne viva…

Mientras eran sermoneados por el señor Filch, Fred no pudo evitar observar que en la oficina había muchas cosas interesantes. Muchas bromas, como las que ellos les gustaban. Pero había algo mucho más llamativo. En uno de los archivadores detrás del escritorio decía: "confiscado y altamente peligroso". Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron de emoción. Inmediatamente le mostró a su hermano el objeto de su mirada a lo que el gemelo asintió entendiendo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo George fingiendo que escuchaba algo – ¿lo oye señor Filch?

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo el viejo agudizando el oído.

- Escuche algo extraño afuera – dijo George parándose en la puerta.

Luego una explosión se escuchó por fuera del pasillo y el inconfundible olor de una bomba fétida se sintió en el aire. Filch salió gritando de su oficina buscando el culpable. La verdad es que el culpable era el mismo George que había tirado la bomba en un movimiento muy hábil, sin que Filch se diera cuenta. Era su lema "nunca salir sin un repuesto". Mientras tanto Fred se abalanzaba al cajón del archivador y metió su pequeña mano tomando lo primero que encontró.

- Vamos – le dijo a su gemelo y ambos salieron corriendo de la oficina de Filch.

- Hey ¡esperen! – Gritó Filch cuando notó que los gemelos salían corriendo de su oficina - ¡vuelvan!

Los gemelos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies los dejaban. No podían permitir que Filch siquiera sospechara que le habían sacado algo de su oficina.

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, le contaron a Lee lo que les había ocurrido y Fred sacó del interior de su túnica un pergamino grande, cuadrado y muy desgastado. Y lo peor es que no tenía nada escrito.

- Creo que justo sacaron lo que no tenía valor – les dijo Lee.

Pero los gemelos sabían que si Filch lo mantenía en ese cajón sería por algo. Y ellos sin duda podrían averiguarlo.

- Revélate – le decía George casi gritando. Y el pergamino seguía igual.

- Talvez con la varita – le dijo su hermano tentativamente. Y tomando la suya – revélate.

De pronto del viejo pergamino aparecieron unas letras:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos,_

_Saluda atentamente a los señores Fred y George Weasley_

_Y les pregunta si sus intenciones son buenas._

Los gemelos se miraron encantados.

- Obvio que no – dijo Fred emocionado. Pero nada sucedió.

- Talvez con la varita de nuevo – sugirió George. Y Fred respondió lo mismo sólo que esta vez tocó el pergamino con la varita.

- _¿Lo jurarían solemnemente? _– preguntó nuevamente el mapa.

- Claro que si – dijo Fred y golpeo con la varita una vez más.

- _Entonces una vez que juren, serán desvelados los secretos _– los gemelos se miraron y Fred tomó su varita y la sostuvo en el aire.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – y tocó con la varita el pergamino. Y las letras cambiaron de nuevo. Pero esta vez para presentar algo mucho mejor.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_Están orgullosos de presentar:_

_**El mapa del merodeador**_

- Brillante – dijeron a coro los gemelos mientras veían que el mapa del merodeador era un mapa de los terrenos de Hogwarts y de las personas que se encontraban en él. El mapa mostraba la ubicación exacta de cada persona en cada momento.

Luego en una serie de preguntas más, los mismos señores le dijeron a los chicos que la manera de cerrar el mapa para que nadie más lo pudiera ver era diciendo "travesura realizada". Lo cual era bastante útil. Al único que se le fue permitido conocer los secretos del mapa del merodeador fue a Lee. Y los tres juntos hicieron que Peeves pareciera un inocente poltergeist. Sus bromas alcanzaban proporciones gigantes. Y como nadie podía descubrirlos, se preguntaban como era que Peeves podía causar tanto alboroto. Sin embargo los gemelos eran descubiertos en más de alguna travesura pequeña. Entre los dos habían perdido más puntos que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Y eso que no los descubrían en todo.

Al terminar el año se despidieron de su gran amigo de travesuras Lee Jordan y volvieron a la madriguera. Esperando el próximo año escolar.

* * *

**muchas gracias a joanjy, anabella y ale por dejar sus reviews... y te tengo en el fotolog anabella... lo malo es que nunca puedo firmar porque siempre esta lleno... en fin... sorry por la demora es que estaba llena de trabajos... espero que les guste y a los tres reviews sigo... nos vemos**

**Klau Black**


	3. Nueva amistad

**CAPITULO III: El comienzo de una nueva amistad**

Ya era primero septiembre nuevamente y la familia Weasley se disponía a dejar a sus tres hijos al expreso Hogwarts. Charlie era otro hermano de los gemelos que partía de casa. Había sido contratado en Rumania para trabajar con dragones. Su mayor pasión. Como siempre la familia iba retrasada para abordar el expreso y corrían hacia el andén 9¾. Subieron rápidamente las maletas y se desataron las despedidas.

- No causen problemas – le decía la señora Weasley una vez más a Fred y a George. Ellos sólo sonrieron y abordaron diciéndoles a sus hermanos menores que pronto sería su turno.

Los gemelos buscaron rápidamente un vagón vacío. Cuando vieron que su amigo Lee Jordan, al cual no veían desde hace meses, los llamaba estrepitosamente. Aparentemente el ya había reservado un vagón para ellos. Los gemelos rápidamente fueron a su encuentro.

- ¿Cómo estas Lee? – lo saludo Fred – ¿haz planeado algo para nuestro triunfal regreso?

- Nosotros tenemos bastantes ideas – dijo George mientras le daba la mano.

- Algo así. Estaba pensando en no unirme al Quidditch con ustedes – les dijo sorpresivamente Jordan.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los gemelos a dúo.

- Es que estaba pensando que no me gusta jugar tanto como me gustaría relatar. Y como Raymond estaba en séptimo el año pasado…

- Eso es excelente – le dijo George – no pensé que te gustara ser comentarista.

- Lo harás estupendo – continúo Fred.

Los chicos comentaron lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones. Habían aprendido algunos truquitos muggles ya que no podían hacer magia. Pudieron ver que Lee estaba muy afectado por el comportamiento de su viejo amigo. Graham Montague. Especialmente por la hermana de Montague, Lee decía que ella ya no quería quedar en Slytherin, no quería convertirse en lo que su hermano se había convertido.

- No te preocupes por Montague – le decía Fred para consolarlo – en esas condiciones la amistad no dura para siempre.

- La nuestra si – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

- Ella es Lysandra – dijo Jordan – Lysandra Montague. Este es su primer año – la chica no se parecía para nada a su hermano mayor. Montague era muy macizo, de cabellos rubios y ojos claros y Lysandra era bueno… linda. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los chicos.

- Hola – dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Como siempre.

- Hola – les dijo Lysandra dirigiéndoles una sonrisa. Ya se había cambiado a sus ropas de colegio – me da gusto conocerlos finalmente. Lee habla mucho de ustedes y de sus aventuras… en detención.

- No son tantas – se disculpó Fred.

- Será porque no los pillan – respondió rápidamente la chica – aunque Lee no me ha querido contar su secreto.

- Es por tu propia seguridad – dijo George como si fuera cierto.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es Fred y cual es George?

- Ese es George – dijo Lee – no. Espera – lo pensó un poco – se me confundieron de nuevo. Díganle ustedes – Lee confundía a los gemelos cuando tenían puestas las túnicas. El cual era el caso.

- Yo soy George – le dijo el gemelo que estaba en frente de Lee. Y al ver que su hermano no hablaba – y este es Fred.

La chica se acercó al gemelo que tenía en frente y lo miró completamente. Ese era Fred. Luego se acercó a George e hizo lo mismo. Una ultima mirada a Fred y se sentó sonriendo. Los chicos la miraron confundidos.

- Nadie es igual. Incluso los gemelos tienen diferencias. Yo sólo acabo de encontrar la suya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Montague apareciendo en la puerta del vagón.

- Estoy con mi amigo Lee – le dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Te dije que no te metieras con los Weasleys – el chico, que estaba un poco más macizo del año anterior, tomó a su hermana del brazo y la arrastro fuera del vagón. Les dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a los tres chicos que se levantaron desafiantes, y cerró el vagón.

Los gemelos miraron a Lee pidiéndole una explicación al respecto. Y el les dijo que había estado todas las vacaciones evitando que Lysandra se juntara con él. Decía que era mala influencia por pertenecer a Gryffindor. Y aunque Lysandra no se dejaba influenciar, sufría al ver la forma en que su hermano se comportaba.

- Siempre hemos odiado a los bravucones ¿no es así George? – su gemelo asintió con énfasis.

Al bajar del expreso, los chicos que ya estaban en su segundo año, se dirigieron a los carruajes. A lo lejos se veía como Montague llevaba a su hermana hacia los botes, rodeado por un montón de otros bravucones de Slytherin. Los tres amigos sólo podían sentir impotencia ante esta escena. Tranquilamente se sentaron en su mesa al llegar al castillo y esperaron que comenzara la repartición de casas. Con suerte la chica podría quedar en Gryffindor.

- Eddie Carmichael – dice McGonagall y un chico muy asustado pasa a sentarse.

- ¡RAVENCLAW! – gritó el sombrero, entre los aplausos de esa casa.

- Nicole Zambru – una niña pasó y se sentó. Unos segundos después ya era de Hufflepuff.

- Amanda Higgs – la chica se encontraba al lado de Lysandra y avanzó con seguridad al oír su nombre.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó el sombrero y Montague, el hermano de Lysandra, se levantaba a aplaudir junto con el resto de su casa.

- Michael Jorkins – el chico subió y dos segundos después la mesa de Gryffindor le daba la bienvenida.

- Lysandra Montague – la chica se veía muy nerviosa. Los gemelos, Lee, y Graham estaban más atentos que nunca.

- _Confuso – _decía el sombrero – _te debates entre dos casas importantes y enemigas. Pero tu habilidad con la magia lo deja todo más claro _¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó por fin. Y el grupo de su hermano aplaudió con más fuerza que ninguno. Lysandra se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano dando una mirada desilusionada a los chicos de Gryffindor que la observaban.

Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron en sus respectivas casas, el banquete comenzó. Dumbledore como cada año no pensó en aburrirlos con grandes discursos y pasó rápidamente a la comida. Los chicos observaron que su nueva amiga parecía haber perdido el apetito, ya que no estaba comiendo como sus nuevos compañeros. Pero ellos sabían como lograr que todos en ese salón se entretuvieran un poco. De hecho sólo esperaban que su presa mordiera el anzuelo.

Graham se disponía a tomar un pedazo de pan, cuando una mano fue más rápida que él. Era Miles Bletchley, que también iba en segundo año. El chico se tragó el pan encantado por habérselo ganado a su amigo. Pero luego de un momento se empezó a sentir mal, y su cara se puso roja para la sorpresa de todos los presentes. De la nada se comenzó a llenar de pintas de todos los colores que picaban como la infección más desagradable. Pronto todas las casas se dieron cuenta de este hecho y rompieron en carcajadas, mientras el chico se quejaba y era llevado con la señora Pomfrey. Lysandra miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y supo que era causa de ellos.

- Veo que las bromas no acabaran este año – dijo Dumbledore, aunque en su voz se notaba deleite – ahora que el banquete terminó pueden seguir a sus prefectos a sus casas. Y bienvenidos una vez más los alumnos de primer año.

Los chicos llegaron a su habitación y prontamente sacaron el mapa del merodeador. Era algo que acostumbraban a hacer mucho el año anterior. Lo más importante de este año era que debían entrar al equipo de quidditch. Habían traído sus viejas barredoras ya que estaba permitido desde segundo año. Las audiciones para comentarista deportivo se realizarían al día siguiente después de clases y los chicos acompañarían a Lee para darle ánimos.

- Creo que llegamos temprano – decía Jordan un poco nervioso.

- Hay más personas de las que esperaba – apuntó Fred mientras veía a 6 otros chicos y chicas que caminaban nervioso por la sala.

Lee sería el quinto en audicionar. La profesora McGonagall que era la encargada de seleccionar, les mostraría una imagen de un partido antiguo y ellos tendrían que comentarlo. Algo parecido a como comentarían en vivo. El cuarto, un chico nervioso de Ravenclaw comentaba el partido equivocándose mucho en los nombres de los jugadores y las pelotas.

- ¿Llegue tarde? – dijo Lysandra apareciendo por detrás de los gemelos.

- ¿Tu también vas a audicionar? – le preguntó George.

- No. Sólo vine a apoyar a Lee. Igual que ustedes – dijo la chica cansada por haber corrido. La profesora McGonagall llamó a Lee y este se fue nervioso con las palabras de suerte de sus amigos.

- ¿Y qué dijo tu hermano cuando supo que venías para acá? – le preguntó Fred.

- Cree que estoy en la biblioteca – dijo Lysandra levantando los hombros – ¿es verdad que ustedes quieren ser parte del equipo de Gryffindor?

- Así es – le dijo George – somos buenos golpeadores.

- Con su reputación no lo dudo.

Lee lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente bien. Sus comentarios eran tan naturales y enfáticos que parecía que estaban en un partido de verdad.

- ¿Y cuando son las audiciones Fred? – le preguntó Lysandra sin mirarlo, estaba pendiente de su amigo Lee.

- Yo soy George – dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca – el sábado en la mañana.

- Estaré ahí para apoyarlos a ustedes también – le dijo mirando al gemelo a los ojos – Fred – insistiendo en su postura.

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados. Era la primera persona que los diferenciaba bien y tan rápidamente. Exceptuando a su madre. Aunque ellos se divertían haciéndole pensar lo contrario.

- No quisiéramos que tuvieras problemas con tu hermano – le dijo George.

- El no es mi padre. Y aunque lo fuera, no tiene porque meterse en mis cosas.

Lee salió muy optimista de la prueba. Y los chicos le dijeron que lo había hecho extremadamente bien. La última en audicionar era una chica de Hufflepuff, pero tuvo un ataque de histeria y necesitó ir al baño primero para calmarse. Al final cuando hizo la prueba, lo hizo muy bien también. Aunque su voz era muy bajita.

- Nos tendremos que ver luego. Mi hermano insiste en que pase tiempo con sus amigos. No saben la emoción que tengo – dijo en tono sarcástico.

- La prueba de los chicos será en el campo de quidditch, a las 10 en punto. Te esperamos ahí – le dijo Lee.

- Me avisas cuando te den los resultados Lee – dijo la chica asintiendo – nos vemos. Chao Fred, adiós George – les dijo mirando a cada gemelo mientras lo decía.

- ¿Lo dijo bien? – preguntó Lee mientras los gemelos se despedían – ¿sus nombres?

- Si – dijo Fred mitad extrañado y mitad divertido – raro ¿no?

La semana pasó rápida y sin muchos problemas. Los gemelos y Lysandra se habían hecho muy buenos amigos gracias a Lee. La chica mantenía esta amistad escondida de su hermano mayor, Graham. Aunque desaprobaba la actitud que tenía, él seguía siendo su hermano y ella lo quería mucho. Los gemelos ansiaban que el día sábado llegara. Habían entrenado toda la semana y lo hacían muy bien. El resultado de las audiciones para comentarista aun no se dejaba conocer. Pero los gemelos se sentían optimistas acerca del desempeño de su amigo. Finalmente el ansiado sábado llegó y los gemelos, junto con su amigo Lee, se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Fred y George no eran los únicos que estaban audicionando para formar parte del equipo, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell también buscaban un puesto, además de varios chicos de cursos superiores. Afortunadamente muchos de los jugadores del año pasado habían pertenecido al último año y sus puestos estaban vacíos. Incluyendo al capitán, su rol lo tomaría el guardián, Oliver Wood, un chico que se encontraba en cuarto año.

- Lysandra se ha tardado – apuntó Fred.

- Espero que Montague no se haya enterado que pensaba venir para acá – continuó George.

- Seguramente le está dando una excusa ahora. Vigila todos sus pasos. Pobre Lysandra.

- Pobre Graham – dijo la chica apareciendo con una sonrisa – desde que me compraron la varita y los libros he estado practicando unos hechizos. Así es que si llega a hacerme enojar… pobre de él.

- Genial – dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con los gemelos Lee. Comienzas a hablar al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Al menos el comentario sirvió para aliviar la tensión de los chicos que prontamente se pusieron en marcha ya que Oliver los estaba llamando. Los primeros en probar suerte serían los golpeadores, Oliver soltó ambas bludgers y mandó a todos los chicos que querían ser golpeadores a volar y mostrarle lo que podían hacer. Los gemelos realmente parecían parte de las pelotas. Las golpeaban con mucha precisión y fuerza hacia los otros chicos e incluso se daban el lujo de jugar un poco con ellas.

- ¿Ustedes no son los Weasleys que siempre se meten en problemas? – les preguntó Oliver una vez que bajaron.

- Si pero el quidditch es nuestra primera prioridad – le dijo George.

- Nunca nos veras en detención la semanas que toque partido – le dijo convencido Fred.

- Aunque no te aseguramos lo mismo de las otras – continuó George.

Luego fue el turno de los cazadores. Para esto Wood se subió a su escoba e hizo el papel de guardián. Los cazadores deberían ser lo bastante buenos como para vencerlo a él.

- Creo que Wood los dejara en el equipo – les dijo muy segura Lysandra – ustedes son golpeadores innatos.

- A veces se preocupan más por la contextura – dijo George.

- Como los de tu casa – continuo Fred – son unos verdaderos mastodontes.

- Wood quiere ganar, no causar daño – dijo Lee – sin ofender.

- No te preocupes, no me ofendo – dijo Lysandra observando como una chica morena metía un punto – en Slytherin todos son inmensos. Empezando por mi hermanito – los chicos la miraron como diciendo "continua" – fue elegido ayer cazador.

Cuando terminó la audición, Oliver dijo que publicaría la respuesta lo antes posible. Sólo necesitaba asegurarse de que todos pensaran que si se unían al equipo sería su mayor prioridad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los chicos recibieran la noticia de que habían sido aceptados como los nuevos golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Y Lee para el agrado de sus amigos se había convertido en el nuevo comentarista de los partidos.

- Ahí va la flamante nueva cazadora de Gryffindor – decía Lee Jordan en un partido – tiene la quaffle, oh, cuidado con esa bludger, por suerte los nuevos golpeadores de Gryffindor son mucho más ágiles que los gorilas de Slytherin…

- ¡Jordan! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall al lado del chico.

- Lo siento profesora. Pero ahí va ella y es punto para Gryffindor que van 110 a 30.

Los gemelos eran bastantes buenos y les gustaba hacer muchas piruetas con las bludgers en los partidos. Angelina había sido elegida como una de las cazadoras. Suerte que no corrió la otra compañera de los gemelos, Katie.

- Parece que el buscador de Slytherin ha visto la snitch. Vamos Michael – le gritaba Lee al buscador de su casa – no dejes que la atrape – la profesora miraba con reprobación al muchacho mientras los gemelos intentaban lanzarles las bludgers al buscador de Slytherin.

Mientras tanto en el palco de Slytherin los chicos gritaban apoyando a Warrington para que obtuviera la snitch. Una de las chicas que compartía el dormitorio con Lysandra estaba tan emocionada que parecía que se desmayaría. Mientras Amanda, otra de las chicas del dormitorio se encontraba casi tan seria como ella.

- ¿No te gusta el quidditch? – le preguntó Lysandra curiosa.

- No me gusta lo que tratan de hacer aquí en Slytherin. Parece que mientras más grandes sean los jugadores, mejor.

- Y mi hermano sigue pensando que está muy delgado – dijo Lysandra mostrándole a Montague.

Ambas rieron mientras se escuchaba el relato de Jordan en el fondo del partido. Después de algunos comentarios más, Slytherin había obtenido la snitch dorada y habían ganado el partido 180 a 110.

La celebración comenzó inmediatamente en la sala común de Slytherin, de donde Lysandra pudo escabullirse para juntarse con sus verdaderos amigos. En parte Montague estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse de la rebelde de su hermana menor.

Si bien los gemelos se encontraban decepcionados por haber perdido el partido, se animaron cuando se pusieron a planear la nueva travesura en contra de Filch. Que era una de sus mayores pasiones. Junto con Lee y Lysandra planearían nuevas maldades.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews... y los que se equivocaron y la dejaron en el primer cap tambien... ya espero que les guste este cap y me dejan review con lo que piensan...**

**Recuerden que actualizo con tres review minimo... **


	4. Cuarto año

**CAPITULO IV****: Cuarto año, problemas multiplicados por cuatro**

Los años siguientes pasaron tan rápido que los gemelos apenas lo notaron. Como todos los años, ellos solos pasaban más en detención que casi todos sus compañeros. Además de que cada vez que se les ocurría meterse al bosque prohibido a explorar, ponían en grandes aprietos a Hagrid que tenía que descubrir por donde se habían metido esta vez. Filch en el segundo año había puesto una etiqueta en su archivador que decía "confiscado de Fred y George Weasley", y en todos estos cuatro años se había llenado de muchas bromas de diferentes índoles y tiendas. Estaba tan lleno que Filch estaba considerando hacer otro más.

Ambos seguían muy amigos de Lee Jordan, compañero de Gryffindor y comentarista de los juegos de quidditch del colegio. Además sus dos hermanos menores, Ron y Ginny, ya habían ingresado a Hogwarts y quedado en su misma casa como todos los Weasleys. Ginny estaba en su primer año, y Ron se encontraba en segundo año y se había convertido en el mejor amigo de nada menos que Harry Potter. Los gemelos habían tratado de enviarle un inodoro a la enfermería al final del año pasado, pero su intento se vio frustrado por la señora Pomfrey, que no lo consideró muy higiénico y lo confiscó.

Además de esas amistades, todavía conservaban la más secreta de todas. La chica Montague que habían conocido en su segundo año. Cómplice de un sin numero de travesuras, Lysandra cursaba tercer año en la casa de Slytherin. Pero las diferencias que aparentemente los dividía, lograba unirlos cada vez más. Lysandra era muy buena alumna, a diferencia de los gemelos, muy aplicada en todos los ramos. Esencialmente porque pasaba más tiempo sola que compartiendo con su casa. Así que se refugiaba en los libros y tareas. Aparentemente esto traía ciertos beneficios a su relación con los gemelos, ella aportaba algo de conocimientos a sus fechorías. Sin embargo la chica nunca podría ser atrapada con los gemelos haciendo maldades, pues si su hermano mayor, Graham Montague, descubría que ella hablaba con los Weasleys, podría hacer que la cambiaran de colegio.

El verano antes de entrar al colegio había sido muy tranquilo, a no ser que pocos días antes, se les había ocurrido junto con su hermano Ron, liberar a Harry de sus horribles carceleros los Dursley, que eran sus tíos, unos engendros mala clase. Para ello habían sacado, una vez más, el viejo coche color azul de su padre. Se habían ganado una reprimenda de su madre, pero había valido la pena. Aunque lo mejor del verano había sido sin duda que su padre se peleara con Lucius Malfoy.

Ahora se encontraban ante el primer partido de la temporada y justamente era contra sus mayores rivales, Slytherin. Estos gracias al dinero de los Malfoys habían obtenido las últimas escobas, las nimbus 2001, todo por dejar jugar al pequeño Draco como buscador. Lo cual no resultaba muy gracioso para su amiga Lysandra, que había recibido unas extrañas manifestaciones de amor por parte del pequeño Malfoy. En el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba Oliver Wood como guardián y capitán del equipo, las cazadoras Angelina, Katie y Alicia, los golpeadores seguían siendo los gemelos y el buscador era Harry desde que estaba en primer año.

- Es misión tuya Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico – le decía Oliver mientras daba las últimas indicaciones – hoy tenemos que ganar.

- Así que no te sientas presionado Harry – rió Fred guiñándole un ojo.

Los gemelos recibieron un saludo de Lysandra, aunque parecía que iba dirigido a su hermano mayor, y tomaron sus posiciones. Sonó el silbato y comenzó el partido. La idea de los gemelos era clara, harían entender a ese pequeño arrogante con una bludger en la cabeza. Aunque la bludger parecía perseguir a Harry en todo momento, ya que aunque George la lanzaba cada vez que podía hacia Malfoy, logrando golpearlo una vez, siempre volvía a dirigirse a Harry. Fred también intentó quitar a la bludger del camino de Harry con los mismos resultados de su gemelo. Mientras tanto el partido era dominado por Slytherin según los comentarios que escuchaban de Lee Jordan.

- Alguien… está… manipulando… esta… bludger… – gritó Fred alejándola una vez más de Harry.

- Hay que detener el juego – dijo George y comenzó a hacerle señales a la señora Hooch. Esta lo vio y tocó el silbato. La bludger aun intentaba golpearlos. Hasta que estuvieron de pie en el césped.

Fred y George le explicaban a Wood que había una bludger loca e intentaba matar a Harry. Los gemelos estaban convencidos de que debían detener el partido e investigar los hechos. Pero Harry insistía en que el podía solo.

- Esto es tu culpa – dijo George muy enojado a Wood – "¡atrapa la snitch o muere en el intento!" ¡Que idiotez decir eso!

La señora Hooch preguntó si iban a continuar y los chicos dijeron que si. Los gemelos volvieron a defender al equipo y dejaron a Harry arreglárselas como podía. La otra bludger se portaba muy dócil y la manejaban como querían. De hecho lograron tirarla sin ningún problema a Montague en la mejilla. De repente escucharon un golpe seco y vieron a Harry tirado en medio del campo. ¡Tenía la snitch!, habían ganado el juego. Bajaron inmediatamente y vieron que Lockhart les había ganado y apuntaba el brazo roto de Harry con la varita.

- Esto no puede ser bueno – le dijo Fred a George. Y fueron a buscar la bludger loca para meterla en la caja. Se resistía más que ninguna. Cuando los gemelos miraron a Harry de nuevo, la mano le colgaba de su brazo, como si fuera de goma. Y vieron como Ron y Hermione se lo llevaban a la enfermería.

Mas tarde los gemelos se reunieron con Lysandra en uno de los pasadizos que se encontraban en un estante de la biblioteca.

- ¿Usas lentes? – le preguntó George anonadado en cuanto la vio con un libro.

- Solo para leer ¿Cómo esta Potter? – preguntaba preocupada.

- Está bien. Harán que le crezcan los huesos de nuevo – dijo Fred.

- Le tomara toda la noche – apuntó George – y escuché que es bastante doloroso.

- ¿Averiguaste si era de algún Slytherin? – le preguntó Lee entrando en su escondite.

- No. Ellos no fueron. Lo sabría inmediatamente, les encanta que los demás se enteren cuando hacen este tipo de cosas.

- Especialmente Malfoy – dijo George – habría intentado conquistarte diciendo que es un gran mago.

Los chicos rieron y Lysandra tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Ese año había sido realmente insoportable, diciéndole a cada momento lo bonita que era. Y lo peor era que el más feliz con esto era su hermano, quien veía en Draco un excelente partido. Los chicos volvieron a sus casas antes de que notaran que habían desaparecido.

Lysandra caminó hasta su casa. Se suponía que no debía caminar sola por los pasillos porque se rumoraba que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta de nuevo, pero como ella era de sangre pura, no encontraba razón para alarmarse. Se supone que sólo ataca a los hijos de muggles.

- Hola Lys – saludó Adrián Pucey. Era del curso de su hermano – no deberías caminar sola. ¿Dónde estabas?

- En la biblioteca – respondió rápidamente mostrando el libro que tenía en las manos. Era una buena excusa reunirse en ese pasadizo. Cada vez que salía tomaba un libro y tenía una perfecta coartada, además de una lectura interesante.

- Deja que yo lo cargue – le dijo quitándoselo y caminando con ella hasta las mazmorras.

Apenas llegaron a su sala Lysandra tomó el libro y se fue a su habitación. No quería toparse con Draco Malfoy y que este le declarara su amor una vez más.

Al día siguiente los gemelos se despertaron entre murmullos de sus compañeros. Habían encontrado a un chico en el pasillo la noche anterior. Un nuevo ataque de la cámara de los secretos. Colin Creevey, un pequeño niño de Gryffindor que era compañero de su hermana Ginny. Ella había quedado muy mal después de escuchar lo que había sucedido, ya que aparentemente se sentaba con el chico en una clase. Los gemelos tuvieron la genial idea de que para quitarle el miedo deberían asustarla hasta que ya no tuviera. Y comenzaron a turnarse para sorprenderla detrás de las estatuas. Percy los sorprendió un día y los amenazó con decirle a su madre lo que estaban haciendo, ya que Ginny tenía pesadillas por las noches. Y aunque no les importó y seguían haciéndolo de repente, tuvieron que detenerse cuando su amiga los sorprendió.

- ¡FRED WEASLEY! – Dijo Lysandra en cuanto vio a unos de los gemelos reír a carcajadas después de que Ginny pegó un salto al verlo salir detrás de una armadura – ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Soy George – dijo inmediatamente sabiéndose descubierto – y sólo estaba ayudando a mi hermanita a aprender a tener valor.

- Una cosa es que asustes a los bravucones y otra a tu hermana pequeña Fred – le dijo horrorizada Lysandra – ¿Por qué no asustas a Draco?

- Deberíamos – dijo George apareciendo de repente – ahora que se murmura que Harry es el heredero podríamos darle un buen susto.

- Yo tengo una buena idea – dijo Fred y se la contó a sus amigos.

Los gemelos decidieron quedarse en navidad, Lee y Lysandra también se quedarían. Habían escuchado que Draco y sus "sirvientes" también se quedarían así que caía perfecto en sus planes.

Un día normal los gemelos se encontraron con Harry en el pasillo, Draco se encontraba también y quisieron jugar un poquito. Se acercaron rápidamente a Harry y empezaron a armar un gran alboroto.

- Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin – gritaba George – aquí llega el brujo más malvado.

- Quítate del camino Percy – le decía Fred a su hermano el prefecto – Harry tiene prisa.

- Si, va a la cámara de los secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente – le decía George muerto de la risa.

A Draco no le gustaba para nada la parodia que hacían los gemelos. Pero esa era su intención. Fred se encargaba de preguntarle a Harry a quien atacaría a continuación y George intentaba protegerse con un gran diente de ajo. De cualquier manera eso lo hacían cada vez que estaban en el gran comedor donde Draco pudiera verlos. Mientras que Lysandra en la mesa de Slytherin fingía sentir interés por Harry ya que era el heredero. Eso hacía que Draco se enojara aun más.

- No había notado de que Harry fuera tan guapo – dijo Lysandra fingiendo que hablaba para si, pero tratando de que Draco la oyera perfectamente.

- Potter no es el heredero de Slytherin – le dijo Draco – esos Weasley les gusta armar alborotos por nada.

- Pero el habla Parsel – le dijo Lysandra haciendo como que suspiraba – Slytherin hablaba Parsel. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? Tú estabas ahí. Tú lo oíste.

- Eso no prueba nada – dijo Draco aun más enojado.

- ¿Acaso tu hablas Parsel?

- No, pero… pero el ni siquiera pertenece a Slytherin – Draco estaba perdiendo los estribos.

- Puede que esa sea su coartada – le dijo Lysandra sonriendo un poco – hubiera sido muy obvio. Por eso está en Gryffindor. ¿Cuánto crees que me cueste interponerme entre él y esa niña? – dijo apuntando a Hermione.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – Graham había escuchado su conversación con Draco – ¿estas hablando de Potter?

- Bueno tú me dijiste que me debía fijar en un Slytherin.

- ¡Pero es un Gryffindor!

- Pero él sería un verdadero Slytherin si es el heredero – dijo Lysandra mucho más divertida que antes si también podía torturar a su hermano.

Montague y Draco se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía que más decir. Aunque Malfoy estaba seguro de que Harry no era el heredero de Slytherin.

- Harry estaba pensando – le decía Fred en la mesa de Gryffindor – en vez de atacar a los hijos de los muggles deberías atacar a los squib. Podrías empezar con Filch.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo antes de esta noche? – Le decía George – es que tenemos planes.

Harry solo sonreía a los comentarios de los gemelos. Pero pudo observar que en la mesa de Slytherin Malfoy y una chica lo miraban insistentemente. La chica parecía sonreír mientras que Malfoy decía algo muy molesto.

Durante la navidad todo sucedió como normalmente ocurría. Excepto que se les había ocurrido una nueva idea de molestar a su hermano el prefecto. Una noche tomaron a escondidas su insignia que estaba muy cuidada en la mesita y se la llevaron a su dormitorio. Ahí Fred practicó un encantamiento que Lysandra le había enseñado y la devolvieron al dormitorio de su hermano.

El día siguiente estaban todos en el gran comedor, cantando villancicos y tomando ponche, mientras Percy se paseaba preguntando a todo aquel que se reía de él por que lo hacían. El no se había dado cuenta de que su insignia en vez de decir "prefecto" decía "cabeza de chorlito". Los gemelos se agarraban el estómago a dos manos de la risa.

La navidad pasó rápido pero les fue imposible juntarse con su amiga Lysandra, ya que ella estaba siendo más observada aún por los pocos Slytherin que se habían quedado. Una que otra vez la pudieron ver en la biblioteca. Así que solo se dedicaron a hacer destrozos en su propia sala. Con algunas bengalas y a jugar _snap explosivo_ con Ron y Harry. Así que pronto volvieron las clases y con ellos los entrenamientos de quidditch, que cada vez que se acercaban los partidos Wood insistía en alargar hasta el cansancio.

Este era el único momento en que podían ver a Lysandra sin preocuparse de las otras personas. Amanda, que le encantaba el quidditch, había firmado un pergamino a Wood donde prometía no decir nada sobre las prácticas de quidditch a nadie de Slytherin. Si lo hacía le saldrían granos en todos lados. Lysandra también había firmado. Así estas dos chicas asistían como espectadoras a las prácticas de quidditch de Gryffindor, además de las prácticas de las otras casas también.

- Vamos Katie – gritaba Oliver – debes cuidar más tu espalda. Bien hecho Angelina. ¿Crees que podrías golpear más fuerte la bludger Fred?

- Creo que Wood es guapo – dijo sorpresivamente Amanda. Lysandra sonrió para si.

- Una Slytherin y un Gryffindor ¿crees que sería aceptado?

- Olvídalo. Enamorarse de un Gryffindor sería como enamorarse de un hijo de muggle. Aunque… Wood es hijo de magos ¿cierto?

- El padre de Wood es hijo de muggles – dijo Lysandra pensando que si Amanda no tuviera la misma mente de los Slytherin, podría contarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Lo investigaste¿Te gusta? – saltó inmediatamente Amanda.

- Creo que Lee me lo dijo.

Fred y George comenzaron a hacer piruetas con ambas bludger, se las tiraban como si fueran simples quaffles. Mientras Oliver los miraba tratando de que practicaran más seriamente. Aunque tenía que admitir que eran muy buenos golpeadores.

- Los gemelos son buenos – dijo Amanda viendo su habilidad – siempre lo he dicho.

- Ellos son de sangre pura – comentó Lysandra. Usando palabras Slytherin.

- Si pero son Weasley. Ellos son amigos de todos los sangra sucia – ahí estaba la frase que Lysandra odiaba más – aunque me pregunto como la gente los puede diferenciar ¡son iguales!

- ¡Buen tiro Fred! – gritó Angelina tan fuerte que las chicas la escucharon. Fred había lanzado una bludger por el aro del medio.

- Ella parece que lo reconoce – dijo Amanda – ¿será su novia?

- No – dejó escapar Lysandra – o sea nos habríamos dado cuenta. Siempre vemos los ensayos.

- Supongo – dijo su amiga y recordó algo de repente – oye ¿es verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué Adrián esta interesado en ti.

De pronto una bludger chocó contra la grada que estaba al lado de Amanda. Esta pegó un grito y Lysandra llegó a saltar por la impresión. El gemelo que había dejado escapar la bludger estaba a menos de 5 metros de las chicas y fue inmediatamente a recoger la bludger que había quedado incrustada.

- Ten más cuidado Weasley – le dijo Amanda visiblemente enojada.

- Lo siento – dijo Fred – creo que se me escapó – y le dirigió una sonrisita a Lysandra.

- Sólo se le escapó Amanda – dijo Lysandra sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Aunque ella había visto de reojo cuando el chico había lanzado la bludger a propósito.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Amanda que tiritaba un poco. Lysandra y ella se levantaron y comenzaron a bajar las gradas.

- ¡Vuelvan luego chicas! – dijo George en tono sarcástico. Aunque le guiño el ojo a Lysandra. La chica apenas podía aguantar la risa.

* * *

**Y aqui el cuarto capitulo... cada dia me gusta más escribir esta historia... **

**Rory Weasley: Creo que podras confiar en ella... pero entenderas (más adelante) porque tenía que caer en Slytherin xD... y obvio que tenía que poner la prueba de Quidditch, me hubiera gustado esplicarla mejor. Bexos y gracias por pasar**

**Fede: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes que seguire actualizando, me esta resultando muy divertido escribir este fic xD. Bexos y gracias por leer.**

**Nia!: jajaja... amiga mia xD... obvio que te cae bien Lys... si tiene mi encantadora personalidad (por que crees que está en Slytherin? xD) También recuerdo cuando amabamos a Oliver Wood... fue cuando salieron las primeras peliculas xD... y por supuesto que actualice xD. Bexos amiguis**

**Ani!: Acabo de ver que creaste una cuenta xD... me gusto cuando pusiste tus parejas preferidas... hermione con todos xD... excepto harry y draco... claro esta xD... gracias por pasar siempre... y por supuesto iré a informarte inmediatamente que he ectualizado mi fic xD... bexos.**

**Ya po... sin nada más que decir... excepto que recordar que actualizo a los tres reviews... gracias a todos los que pasan a leer... pero dejen una impresion para la proxima**

**Klau**


	5. La camara de los secretos

**Gracias a la gente que deja reviews, se puede atualizar mas rapido gracias a ellos... recuerden... minimo 3 review para actualizar... **

**Anii: Gracias por tu comentario... ahora esta tu respuesta. Con respecto a Angelina... eso es más adelante... aun estan en cuarto... sus sentimientos recien despiertan. Porque cuando lo hagan sera una explocion! te lo aseguro. Espero que disfrutes este cap.**

**Rory: Gracias por tu comentario. Yo se que lo de Draco es raro. Pero me gusta incursionar con distintos sentimientos de algunos personajes. Mencionas a Amanda... como le dije a una amiga, aprenderan a entender a esa chica, como Lys tuvo que hacerlo. Y sabras que a Amanda nunca nadie le dira "Mandy" xD... no es su estilo. Y bien espero que disfrutes el quinto capitulo.**

**Nia!: Sorry nia pero Wood no fue hecho un personaje para quedarse en mi fic... tendría que tener alguna relacion con los gemelos (exceptuando la de gritarles en las practicas) y no es asi. Ademas... tu no podrias ser Amanda!!... no querrias tampoco... creeme. Y aqui esta el quinto!!.. que lo disfrutes amiga.**

**A todos los demas... dejen review... no estan dificil...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO V: La cámara de los secretos**

El partido con los Hufflepuff estaba más cerca aún. Y los nervios de Oliver aun más destrozados. Las prácticas se habían doblado. No se había vuelto a escuchar nada sobre la cámara de los secretos, además Lysandra que era de Slytherin estaba convencida que no era ningún alumno de su casa. Finalmente llegó la hora de jugar, los gemelos vieron con diversión como Oliver subía a su escoba y volaba por los postes. Estaba muy nervioso, como cada partido. Pero ellos también subieron a sus barredoras 5 y empezaron a batir sus bates.

- El partido se acaba de cancelar – gritó McGonagall sorpresivamente por un megáfono – todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados y vieron que Wood iba a reclamar. Sabían que había ocurrido algo malo o McGonagall no tendría esa cara, así que se unieron al grupo de chicos de Gryffindor que volvían resignados al castillo. En la sala de su casa reinaba el completo caos, aun así los gemelos estaban callados, ellos sabían cuando hacer bromas. Luego de un rato llegó McGonagall con Ron y Harry y les dijo que se acercaran. Abrió un gran pergamino y comenzó a leer.

- Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alum­no podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un pro­fesor los acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de _quidditch_. No habrá más actividades extraescolares – luego mientras enrollaba el pergamino agregó –. No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se cap­tura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.

Luego de eso se retiro y los comentarios se desataron. Los gemelos supieron que había dos chicas atacadas. Una de Ravenclaw y la mejor amiga de su hermano, Hermione Granger. Hija de muggles.

- Han caído personas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Me resulta difícil que el agresor no sea de Slytherin – dijo Lee Jordan – el heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin ¿Por qué no expulsan a los Slytherin? – algunos asintieron.

- Percy está asustado – le dijo George a Harry, mostrándole a su hermano – la chica de Ravenclaw es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.

Los días en la sala común de Gryffindor eran todos iguales. Estudiantes abarrotando la sala común desde las seis. Ya que ese era el nuevo mandato desde los ataques. Los gemelos se sentaban a jugar _snap explosivo_ toda la tarde, ya que no había nada mejor que hacer. Además el posible cierre de Hogwarts los tenía sin ganas de hacer bromas.

Un día la profesora McGonagall se acercó sorpresivamente a los gemelos, Ron y Percy. Les pidió que la acompañaran a su despacho y los hizo sentarse.

- Tengo que comunicarles una terrible noticia – les dijo con el rostro lleno de pesar – la cámara de los secretos se ha llevado a una niña – los corazones de los gemelos comenzaron a latir con mucha rapidez – su hermana Ginny – dijo por fin como si le costara mucho pronunciar las palabras.

Los cuatro chicos abrieron los ojos y miraron incrédulamente a la profesora. Por un momento guardaron silencio tratando de entender lo que les habían dicho.

- ¿Nuestros padres lo saben? – preguntó Fred.

- Ya les mandamos una lechuza avisándoles. Haremos lo imposible por recuperarla – decía McGonagall, pero todos sabían que la cámara se había llevado a una niña antes y esta no había sobrevivido – todos volverán a sus casas mañana.

Fue la tarde más larga que habían tenido los gemelos. Se sentaron en un rincón de la sala junto con Ron y Harry y no hablaron en ningún momento. Percy se había encerrado en su habitación, por eso no estaba con ellos.

- Me voy a acostar – dijo Fred incapaz de permanecer un momento más en ese lugar. George caminó con él hacía la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo cuando vio que colocaba una almohada pretendiendo que era su cuerpo en la cama.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – dijo Fred en un susurro – y necesito que me cubras.

- ¿Usarás la salida de emergencia? – Fred asintió y George se sentó en su cama y observó como su gemelo dejaba la habitación.

La salida de emergencia, como los gemelos la llamaban, era un pasadizo que se encontraba al final del pasillo de los dormitorios. Sólo cuando realmente necesitabas salir, te dejaba pasar, y no podías volver por el mismo lugar, ya que se cerraba completamente. Fred y George la habían encontrado el año pasado cuando investigaban pasadizos dentro de su misma casa. No habían podido pasar esa vez, no había sido una emergencia, pero Fred ahora realmente necesitaba salir de ahí.

La armadura, que se encontraba custodiando el pasadizo, se alzaba impávida ante Fred. Este se aseguró de que nadie lo escuchaba y se acercó.

- Necesito salir – le dijo a la armadura. Su voz sonaba baja, triste.

- Adelante – le dijo la armadura y se movió dejando a la vista un agujero – conoces las reglas.

- Lumus – dijo Fred y se adentró en las tinieblas. Tomó el mapa del merodeador la persona que buscaba se encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca. Estaba acompañada, así que sabía que se dirigiría a su casa.

El pasadizo no era tan largo y solo bajaba, hasta que dejó a Fred salir en el quinto piso. Siguió metiéndose por otros pasadizos, hasta que llegó al que lo dejaba justo al lado de la pared falsa que escondía la casa de Slytherin, en las mazmorras. Ahí espero un momento hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

- No deberías sacar tantos libros Lysandra – se quejaba Amanda – no se como puedes leer tanto. Deberías compartir con tus compañeros de casa.

- Prefiero leer que hablar con los cabezas huecas de Slytherin.

- No son todos así. Los de quinto tienen potencial – le dijo la chica – _Salazar_ – era la contraseña. La pared comenzó a abrirse.

- _Lysi _– susurró Fred de modo que sólo la chica lo oyó. Lysandra apenas escuchó supo que se trataba de él. Además de diferenciarlos físicamente, conocía el timbre de voz de cada uno. ¡Y claro que sus timbres son diferentes! (N/A: escúchenlos en las películas)

- ¡Oh no! – Dijo Lysandra, la chica la miró – se me ha caído mi pluma favorita.

- Vamos, no debe estar muy lejos – dijo Amanda.

- No tu entra – se excusó – yo ya vuelvo.

Amanda desapareció tras la pared y Lysandra comenzó a mirar a todos lados preguntándose donde podría estar Fred.

- Aquí – dijo Fred apareciendo detrás de una estatua vieja.

Lysandra entró, primero mirando si no había nadie que pudiera verla, y se perdió detrás de un pasadizo. Apenas estaba iluminado por el resplandor de la varita de Fred dispuesta en la pared de la cueva. Lysandra pudo observar que la expresión de Fred no era la que acostumbraba a ver. Sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía que toda la felicidad que generalmente lo rodeaba había desaparecido.

- Fred ¿qué sucedió? – pudo por fin articular la chica.

- Se llevó a Ginny – dijo Fred y su voz se cortó – la cámara se llevó a Ginny.

La boca de Lysandra se abrió de repente, ahora sabía que los rumores eran ciertos. Había escuchado que la cámara se había llevado a una niña y ahora sabía que era la hermana de Fred. Al pelirrojo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se acercó a Lysandra y la abrazó con fuerza. Pronto comenzó a llorar. Lysandra no sabía que hacer o que decir. Sólo lo abrazó y de pronto se sintió más cerca de él de lo que nunca había estado.

- Va a estar bien – dijo por fin Lysandra – alguien de Slytherin tiene que saber lo que sucede. Yo lo voy a averiguar, te lo prometo.

- Hace 50 años… – comenzó Fred pero Lysandra lo detuvo.

- Va a estar bien – Fred asintió y tomó su varita de la pared.

- Toma – le dijo a Lysandra y le entregó una pluma que tenía en su túnica – no deberías volver a tu casa sin una o sabrán que estabas mintiendo y tendrás problemas – ella le sonrió.

Fred abrazó una vez más a Lysandra. Por alguna razón se sentía bien haciéndolo. Y luego se asomaron por la estatua para chequear que nadie los viera. Lysandra volvió a la sala común de su casa y le mostró a Amanda la pluma para que viera que la había encontrado. Luego se sentó en un sillón al lado del fuego. Draco se acercó.

- Sabes… – comenzó a hablar.

- Ahora no Malfoy – lo cortó Lysandra en seco. Y se quedó ahí mirando la pluma que Fred le había dado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo su hermano preocupado. Lysandra negó y luego lo miró suplicante.

- Tú lo sabes ¿cierto? – los ojos de Lysandra se encontraban muy brillosos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Graham.

- Tú sabes quien es el heredero de Slytherin. Tienes que decírmelo.

- Basta con la obsesión por el heredero – dijo Montague arto – ¿no que pensabas que era Potter?

- Todos saben que no puede ser Harry. Debe ser alguien de Slytherin. Y tú conoces a todos. Digo, todos te aman ¿no? Eres el mejor cazador de Slytherin. Alguno de ellos te debe haber dicho algo para ganarse tu amistad. Incluso Malfoy te respeta – le dijo Lysandra cuidando que sólo su hermano oyera.

- Malfoy me respeta porque eres mi hermana. Y nadie me ha dicho nada de la cámara ¿por qué alguien me lo diría de todas formas? – Montague no entendía porque su hermana se podía así – ¿y por qué te interesa además?

- Una niña fue llevada a la cámara – dijo Lysandra ahora más fuerte, todos los chicos que se encontraban cerca la miraban – ¿acaso a nadie le preocupa? Ginny Weasley. ¡Sólo tiene 11 años¿Alguien se ha preguntado como su familia se debe de sentir ahora¿Lo desconsolados que se tienen que encontrar sus hermanos y sus padres?

- ¿A quien le pueden interesar los Weasleys? – dijo Draco fríamente.

- ¿Cuándo te ha importado alguien más que ti mismo? – le espetó Lysandra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miró una vez más al grupo de Slytherin que la observaba sin decir nada y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Fred volvió a su casa luego de hablar con Lysandra. Se sentía mucho mejor al haberse desahogado con alguien. Sólo esperaba que ella tuviera razón y pudieran encontrar a Ginny sana y salva.

Más tarde esa noche los gemelos fueron despertados por su padre que les decía que Ginny estaba bien y estaba en la enfermería. Ron y Harry la habían rescatado. Los gemelos sonrieron y fueron a ver a su pequeña hermana en la enfermería, mientras su padre les relataba la historia, antes de bajar al banquete. También vieron con agrado que el jugo de mandrágora estaba listo y los chicos estaban despertando. Saludaron alegremente a Hermione, mientras esta parecía recobrar el conocimiento. Al bajar al banquete vieron que todos se encontraban en batas de levantarse. Así que se sentaron junto a sus amigos y le dieron un gran abrazo al pequeño Ron. Se había comportado como todo un héroe.

Las buenas noticias seguían llegando incluso a las tres de la madrugada. Hagrid había sido liberado de Azkaban y estaba de vuelta. Además, como si fuera poco, la profesora McGonagall anunció que como premio se cancelarían todos los exámenes. Rieron al escuchar como la amiga de su hermano, Hermione, dejaba escapar una expresión de pena. Pensaban que Lysandra debería estar pensando lo mismo. Y cuando Dumbledore anunció que el profesor Lockhart ya no podía hacer más clases, gritaron con verdadero entusiasmo. Incluso algunos profesores parecían estar verdaderamente entusiasmados por el hecho.

De pronto Fred vio que Lysandra se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir urgentemente al baño. La chica se dirigía al baño de niñas que estaba más cercano. Cuando salió, Fred la arrastró hacia el pasadizo más próximo, y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias – murmuró Fred en el oído de la chica.

Lysandra parecía contrariada. No tenía ninguna idea de que era lo que había hecho que Fred le agradecía.

- No entiendo. Yo no hice nada Fred. Por lo que escuché fue tu hermano con Potter quienes salvaron a tu hermana. Por cierto ¿se encuentra bien?

- De maravilla – el chico estaba radiante – y si tengo que agradecerte. Fuiste de gran ayuda hace un rato. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Y estuviste ahí para mí. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

- Bueno podrías lanzar algunas bengalas en el salón – le sugirió la chica – sabes cuanto me encantan las luces – Fred rió.

- Creo que podría arreglar eso – la abrazó de nuevo – voy a la habitación por algunas. Tú vuelve al comedor o sospecharan algo.

La chica se fue sonriente al salón mientras que Fred subía rápidamente a su habitación a buscar algunas bengalas. Había guardado unas con forma de dragón muy hermosas. Las favoritas de Lysandra. Y cuando llegó al comedor le pidió a su hermano que le ayudara. De pronto de la mesa de Gryffindor aparecieron dos dragones, uno verde y otro rojo, y revolotearon alegremente por el techo del comedor. A Dumbledore le pareció una excelente idea y se la celebró a los gemelos. Que se sentaron entre aplausos de sus compañeros de casa. Lysandra también aplaudió hasta que su hermano la detuvo y la miró con cara asesino.

El resto del semestre siguió normal. Con todas las clases, exceptuando las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los gemelos volvieron a hacer sus típicas travesuras y a dejar Filch más lleno que antes. Debían celebrar. Las salidas a Hogsmeade fueron mejor recibidas que antes. Hasta que por fin llegó el final del año escolar y los chicos tuvieron que partir a sus casas.

Los gemelos compartieron el vagón con Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Donde aprovecharon las últimas horas que tenían para hacer magia. Que ocuparon principalmente en ensayar el hechizo "expelliarmus" y luego tiraron las últimas bengalas que quedaban. Cuando iban llegando a King Cross, Harry recordó preguntarle algo a Ginny.

- Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia – le contestó Ginny con una risita.

- ¿Qué? – dijo exageradamente Fred dejando caer unos libros que tenía en las manos.

- Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater – les dijo Ginny, aun riendo – es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el año pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegió – y de pronto Fred recordó a Lysandra – un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía – Fred de pronto fue asaltado por una visión imposible de él con… – le afectó mucho cuando ella fue…, ya saben…, atacada. No se van a reír de él ¿verdad? – terminó dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza – le dijo Fred parando sus pensamientos y enfocándose en lo que había dicho su pequeña hermana. De repente sus ojos se llenaron de emoción como cuando vio el archivador de Filch que recitaba "confiscado y altamente peligroso".

- Por supuesto que no – añadió George con una risita maliciosa.

Ginny los observó con cierto arrepentimiento por haber contado lo de Percy. Pero bueno algún día se tenían que enterar. Y siempre habría algo porque torturar a Percy, sólo que esta excusa era realmente buena.

Otras vacaciones se venían a continuación. Un verano que estaría plagado de experiencias donde la magia no estaba permitida.


	6. Dementores en Hogwarts

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW xD**

**Nia!: que te puedo decir que no te diga casi todos los dias... lo se la vejentud me hace escribir asi... es que amo a Fred xD... nos vemos por msn xD**

**Rory: Bueno el fic es de Fred asi que el tiene completo protagonismo. Ya vas a ver que existe una razón por la cual Lysandra está en Slytherin xD... además de estar basada en mi y de que amo esa casa xD. Y veremos más de ese despertar de emociones más adelante. Muchas gracias por pasar xD**

**Saru: Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y yo te animo para que sigas dejandome reviews xD... nos vemos**

**Anii: Siii verdaderamente Lys es muy suertuda por tener la posibilidad de abrazar a Fred!!... muchas gracias por pasar siempre!! xD**

**I open at the close: lo puse en ingles para que algunas personas lo entiendan xD... bueno... ponete las pilas pues cariño!!!... como es eso que te quedaste en el cap 6!!... espero que cuando tengas tiempo te pongas a leer!!! bexitos. **

**Michu: Gracias!!... que bueno que te haya gustado... y si... escribo sin faltas de ortografia... odio leer fics con faltas de ortografia... como minimo, si te la revisa el word!!... espero que sigas pasando xD**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE PASAN A LEER Y ANIMENSE A DEJARME UN REVIEW PARA SABER QU PIENSAN!!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VI: Dementores en Hogwarts**

Durante el verano las cosas sucedieron normalmente. Jugaron al quidditch, molestaron a Percy cada vez que se encerraba en su pieza o recibía una lechuza, e investigaban para un proyecto que tenían pensado desde que estaban en su segundo año. Eso hacía que pasaran horas encerrados en su habitación haciendo mucho ruido. Pero todos estaban acostumbrados ya.

- ¡Mira! – Dijo George – una lechuza en la ventana.

El chico se apresuró para dejar a la lechuza entrar y esta se posó con gran altanería en frente de Fred. El pelirrojo retiró el pergamino extrañado y sonrió al ver quien firmaba la carta. La leyó en voz alta.

_Queridos Fred y George:_

_¡Las vacaciones han sido tan aburridas sin ustedes! Ya estoy deseosa de empezar un nuevo año en Hogwarts, aunque créanme el prospecto de volver a Slytherin es lo que menos me emociona. Debo agradecer que mi abuelo se encuentre de visita. Graham realmente lo respeta y gracias a él puedo visitar a Lee en el momento que quiera. De cualquier forma sigue siendo aburrido no poder practicar la magia, pero el abuelo me ha regalado libros muy interesantes de pociones, y estaba pensando que si agregan una púa de erizo a una cantidad como un caldero número 3, podrían solucionar el problema de los granitos. Pero no pongan más o podría tener otro efecto._

_Leí en el profeta que su padre se ganó los galeones y se irán de viaje a Egipto a visitar a su hermano. Espero que la pasen de maravilla y me deben contar todo acerca de los magos de allá. Escuché que sus estudios de astronomía se remontan a muchos años atrás. _

_Vean inmediatamente si funciona la púa, y me envían la respuesta con la lechuza. Le dije que no se moviera de ahí sin un pergamino. _

_Espero verlos pronto_

_Muchos besos_

_Lysandra Artemisia Montague_

- Veamos si funciona – dijo George que ya tenía el caldero preparado.

Echaron una púa a la mezcla y la transformaron en una píldora amarilla. George se ofreció para probarla. Dijo creer ciegamente en la inteligencia de su amiga. Primero tomó una píldora roja que le hizo ganar una fiebre tremenda. Luego tomó la píldora amarilla, y los efectos se fueron inmediatamente.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Fred expectante.

- ¡Esa chica es un genio! – exclamó George. Y luego se sentó ya que se sentía mareado – respóndele tú. Dile que no me salió ningún grano.

Fred rió, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Lysi:_

_Tenías toda la razón, la púa si funcionó. George se atrevió a probarla y a pesar de un pequeño mareo, no tiene ningún otro problema. Me alegro de que tu abuelo se encuentre de visita y mándale a Lee nuestros saludos. _

_Te traeremos un recuerdo de Egipto. No creo que sea un libro, porque sería sospechoso que nosotros compráramos algo así, pero allá se nos ocurrirá algo._

_Nosotros también te extrañamos un montón y pronto nos veremos en Hogwarts. George me dice que te cuente que Percy tiene novia. Lo hemos molestado todo el verano por eso. Ha sido muy chistoso. Pregunta también si haz recibido cartas de Malfoy. Y ahora se ríe mucho. En fin, te podrás vengar de él en septiembre, ya no queda nada._

_Muchos cariños_

_Fred y George _

Fred enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza. Esta salió volando rápidamente. Luego de eso la señora Weasley entró y les pidió a los gemelos hacer su equipaje porque saldrían al otro día muy temprano.

Lysandra vio como la lechuza volvía a ella. Estaba con su abuelo y su hermano escuchando viejas historias de los Black.

- ¿Quién te manda nuestra lechuza? – le preguntó Montague rápidamente.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que la use para enviarle una carta a Amanda? Seguro que es la respuesta.

- No me gusta esa chica – dijo Graham – no se para que va a ver los entrenamientos de las otras casas y no los nuestros.

- ¿Las otras casas permiten que una Slytherin vea sus entrenamientos? – Preguntó el abuelo Alphard – en mis tiempos no ocurría eso.

- Le firmamos un pergamino encantado a los capitanes de las otras casas abuelo. Si revelamos lo que vemos en las prácticas nos saldrían granos. La muerte para una chica – Lysandra se puso de pie – ahora si me disculpan voy a leer la carta – dijo alejándose.

- Tu hermana tiene un novio – dijo Alphard divertido cuando la chica entró en su pieza – no existe otra razón para que lea cartas a escondidas.

Graham observó la puerta de la pieza de su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. Su abuelo tenía razón y a continuación le contó todas sus sospechas.

Lysandra se encerró en su habitación y desenrollo el pergamino. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios cuando lo leyó. Sabía que lo había escrito Fred, además el chico era el único que la llamaba Lysi, los demás le decían Lys. Ya se vengaría de George en Hogwarts. El chico se divertía molestándola con Malfoy siempre que podía.

Los días pasaron lentos para Lysandra. Pero pronto agosto terminaba y le daba la bienvenida a septiembre junto con el viaje a Hogwarts de los chicos. Lysandra y su hermano tenían todo listo para partir y su abuelo los acompañaría al expreso. El andén estaba repleto de chicos despidiéndose de sus padres y los Montague no fueron la excepción.

- Ven aquí – le dijo Alphard a su nieta alejándola de la multitud – no te quería dar esto en frente de tus padres.

- Gracias – dijo Lysandra y tomó un libro que su abuelo le ofrecía – ¿qué es?

- Contiene hechizos que nunca verás en los libros de la escuela – le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Lysandra escondió el libro en su bolso de mano y volvió con sus padres. A lo lejos vio unos cabellos rojos familiares. Los Weasleys se encontraban a unos metros de ahí. Los gemelos, que son los más altos, resaltaban aun más en la multitud.

- Vamos – le dijo su hermano y la arrastró adentro del expreso.

Muy pronto los amigos de Graham comenzaron a llamarlo para que se les uniera en un vagón. Eran Lucian Bole, Peregrin Derrick, Adrián Pucey y Charles Warrington. Todos del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Graham llevó a su hermana adentro del vagón como cada año.

- Leí que Sirius Black se había fugado de Azkaban – dijo Warrington – el es pariente tuyo ¿no Montague?

- Claro – dijo Graham orgulloso – es algo así como nuestro primo. Somos descendientes directos de los Black.

Los cuatro chicos miraron con admiración a Montague. También habían escuchado que Draco descendía de la familia Black, el mismo caso de Montague, por su madre.

- Pero cuéntales todo hermanito – dijo Lysandra – cuéntales porque no estamos en el árbol genealógico de los Black.

- Claro que estamos – dijo Graham mirando con odio a su hermana – ¿no tienes amigos que buscar?

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que me vaya hermanito? – dijo Lysandra con una sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que Graham no quiere decir eso – dijo rápidamente Adrián – no tienes que irte – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Seguro que tu amiga Amanda te estará extrañando – le dijo deseando que se fuera ya.

- Si seguro – dijo Lysandra y se levantó.

Mientras en otro vagón los gemelos le contaban a Lee sus aventuras en egipcio. Y le dieron de regalo un chivatoscopio de bolsillo.

- Si hay alguien cerca que te quiera hacer daño da vueltas – le dijo Fred.

- Comprobamos que funciona – le dijo George sonriendo – pusimos escarabajos en la sopa a Bill una noche y no paro de sonar.

- Genial – dijo Lee – gracias chicos. Ahora cuéntenme que pasó cuando trataron de encerrar a Percy en una pirámide.

De repente el expreso comenzó a detenerse ante la expectación de los chicos. Aun no era hora de llegar al colegio. Pero el tren se detuvo en una muy fuerte sacudida. Fred se asomó por la puerta y vio que Lysandra caminaba desconcertada hacia él. Draco estaba con ella. Pero la chica se detuvo de improviso cuando vio algo detrás de Fred.

Lysandra por fin había localizado a Fred cuando se asomó por su vagón, cuando una sombra negra se acercó por el pasillo contrario. La sombra se dirigió a ella rápidamente y vio que Draco votaba a Fred en su afán por entrar al vagón. Lysandra sintió como el frío se apoderaba del ambiente y toda la felicidad que había sentido antes se iba velozmente.

- ¡Expectro Patronum! – Gritó una voz por detrás de ella y la sombra se largó – señorita Montague – le dijo Snape – ¿Está bien?

- Si profesor – dijo Lysandra cuando entendió lo que había sucedido – ¿qué era eso?

- Un dementor – dijo Snape mirando con suspicacia al gemelo Weasley que se asomaba por una puerta – ahora vuelva a su vagón.

- ¡Lysandra! – gritó Amanda detrás de ella. Y la chica se vio obligada a entrar en el vagón de su amiga.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor, los chicos hablaban de los dementores que se habían subido al tren. Malfoy se burlaba de Harry porque había escuchado los rumores de que se había desmayado.

- Ese imbécil – le dijo George a Harry tranquilamente – no estaba tan valiente ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren donde estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimiento ¿verdad Fred?

- Por poco se orina – le dijo Fred mirando con desprecio a Malfoy. El cobarde había dejado sola a Lysandra para protegerse él.

- Yo tampoco estaba muy contento – continuo George – son horribles esos dementores…

- Se le hiela a uno la sangre ¿verdad? – siguió Fred.

- Pero ninguno de desmayó ¿a que no? – dijo Harry en voz baja.

- No le des más vueltas Harry – le dijo comprensivo George – los dementores son terribles. Los presos se vuelven locos en Azkaban con ellos.

- De cualquier modo, veremos lo contento que se pone Malfoy después del primer partido de quidditch – le dijo Fred – Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Luego de eso los chicos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Mientras tanto Lysandra se encontraba en pociones con el profesor Snape. La chica agregaba los ingredientes de su poción con mucho cuidado y leía las instrucciones cuatro veces para no cometer ninguna equivocación. Snape pasó revisando y como en todas las clases, la felicitó por su buen trabajo. Más que nada porque era una Slytherin y sentía que se parecía un poco a él cuando estudiaba. Siempre sola, refugiada en los libros y en las tareas. Siempre seria.

- Profesor – dijo Lysandra después de la clase – ¿me preguntaba si podría enseñarme a hacer un pratronus?

- ¿Para qué? – le respondió Snape con su habitual tono de "a mi nada me interesa"

- Bueno considerando lo que sucedió en el tren y de que habrá dementores aquí en Hogwarts. Me gustaría aprender para defenderme.

- Está más allá de tus posibilidades como estudiante.

- Supongo que podré pedirle al profesor Lupin – dijo Lysandra tocando el punto débil de Snape – después de todo, él es el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con él primero? – Snape estaba molesto. Era hora de cambiar la estrategia.

- Es que siempre he pensado que usted debería enseñar esa materia – dijo adulándolo – mi madre me dijo que siempre fue el mejor en esa asignatura.

Snape la miró con curiosidad, como si esperase que cometiera un error. Pero la chica tenía esa seguridad que caracterizaba a los Slytherin y a los Black. Así que Severus no pudo negarle un favor a su mejor alumna.

- Ya te diré que día en la tarde te podré recibir para enseñarte.

- Gracias profesor – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Apenas salía de las clases vio que George le hacía unas señas desde un pasadizo para que entrara. Ellos siempre parecían encontrarla en el lugar que estuviera, es como si siempre supieran donde estaba. Pero George le debía una y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Entró cuidando que nadie la viera y cuando vio al chico lo apuntó con su varita.

- ¡Rictusempra! – le dijo Lysandra a George y el chico cayó al suelo agarrándose el estomago de risa – ¡no te gusta burlarte de mi! – Le dijo Lysandra – ¡ahora te vas a reír con ganas!

Fred y Lee se rieron al ver a George en el estado en que se encontraba. Al chico le salían lágrimas de tanto reír, y trataba de decirle a Lysandra que lo sentía, pero por las cosquillas del encantamiento no podía articular palabra. Al final Lysandra se apiadó de él y terminó el hechizo.

- Ya sabes – le dijo Lysandra levantando su varita – si te burlas de nuevo…

- Cosquillas – le dijo George – completamente entendido.

- Te trajimos un regalo – le dijo Fred entregándole una caja.

- Ya es hora – dijo George mirando su reloj – ¿me puedo ir? Si es que ya terminaste de torturarme ¿o te queda otro hechizo? – la chica le sonrió maliciosamente.

- Yo los alcanzo allá – le dijo Fred – le quiero explicar a Lysi que es esto primero.

- Si no te gusta… fue idea de Fred – le dijo rápidamente George.

George y Lee se despidieron y salieron ruidosamente. Fred y Lysandra se habían quedado solos, por primera vez. El pelirrojo incitó a la chica a abrir su regalo, sus mejillas se habían puesto un poquito rojas.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó la chica al ver un póster.

- Un mapa estelar embrujado – respondió el pelirrojo enseñándole las constelaciones que aparecían – estas son las constelaciones que podemos ver en esta época aquí. Y el vendedor me dijo que había que ponerlo así – Fred se puso por detrás de Lysandra e hizo que levantara el mapa por sobre la cabeza de ella. Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron rápidamente – te cuenta la leyenda de cada constelación o algo así.

- Fantástico.

- George pensaba que deberíamos traerte una broma egipcia pero yo…

- Me encanta Fred – Lysandra lo abrazó – es perfecto, muchas gracias.

La campana para entrar a clases sorprendió a los chicos y se separaron rápidamente. Lysandra abandonó el pasadizo sonriéndole tímidamente al gemelo que dejaba detrás. Fred salió unos segundos después. No tenía clases en este horario, así fue corriendo a reunirse con su hermano y Lee. Tenía marcada la sonrisa de la chica en la mente, y el olor de su cabello.

* * *

**RECUERDEN QUE ACTUALIZO CON UN MINIMO DE REVIEWS... Y DE TIEMPO... PARA ESCRIBIR ALGO DECENTE xD**


	7. Inicio en las artes oscuras

**WENAS WENAS... aki otro cap... personalmente pienso que este cap entrega bastante información acerca de cosas que ya pasaron y de cosas que van a suceder... asi que si lo leen con atención... podrían saber otras cositas xD... **

**Anii: Hola!!!... oe... cambia la foto en tu flog!!... ya ha pasado como un mes!!... jajaj... en fin... yo tambien tengo emvidia por Lys y eso que la base en mi personalidad!!.. jajja... pero bueno... ve que mas piensas de ella. Gracias por leer.**

**Rory: Hola!!... por que me quieres estrangular!!... ademas... desde cuando las parejas se juntan tan rapido xD... parece que mi imaginacion no quiere que Fred y Lys tengan un tiempo solos que haga que pase algo xD... creeme que tambien odie la campana xD. Gracias por leer**

**Saru: Hola!!... si veo que me sigues firmando xD... y en cuanto a eso... tendras que seguir leyendo xD... espero que este cap te guste tambien xD. Gracias por leer.**

**Nia!!: Amiguis... se que es la tipica escena... pero me encanta... no se... esa posicion... me da escalofrios xD... ahora lee!! jajaja****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VII: Inicio en las artes oscuras**

Al día siguiente Lysandra recibió la noticia que el Profesor Snape la recibiría ese día en la tarde para enseñarle a hacer un patronus. Muy emocionada se lo contó a sus amigos los gemelos. Los chicos no estaban seguros de que fuera una buena idea.

- ¿Confías en Snape? – le preguntaba escéptico George.

- Bueno, es el jefe de mi casa y además es un buen profesor.

- ¿Quieres que te pasemos a buscar cuando termines? – le preguntaba Fred.

- ¿Con qué motivo? – dijo Lysandra riendo – en serio chicos¡es un profesor! Me va a enseñar a hacer un patronus, eso habla bien de él.

Más tarde la chica se dirigía hacia el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras. Seguida por los gemelos que hacían como que planeaban algo. Malfoy se acercó a la chica y comenzó a hablarle. Incluso Lysandra debía admitir que Draco había cambiado mucho de un año a otro. Estaba mucho más alto y con una voz más ronca también. Un poco más guapo. Lysandra desechó rápidamente estos pensamientos, el seguía siendo el mismo niño mimado.

- Hay que admitir que es perseverante – dijo George – cobarde, pero perseverante.

- Pobre Lysi que tiene que aguantarlo.

- Draco si me disculpas – ya habían llegado a la oficina de Snape – tengo clases extras con el profesor.

- ¿Pero si tu eres la mejor alumna de Slytherin?

- Para eso tengo clases extras. Ahora me tengo que ir.

- ¿Pero por qué tienes que ir¿No prefieres ir al lago conmigo? – Lysandra odiaba cuando se ponía galán.

Lysandra apuntó su varita a Draco y sin decir palabra a este comenzaron a sangrarle las narices. El chico se tapó con horror y comenzó a quejarse. Snape apareció por detrás de la chica y con su típica cara de "a mi nada me importa", le dijo a Draco que fuera con la señora Pomfrey y le pidió a Lysandra que entrara ya.

Los gemelos observaron que Lysandra ingresaba al despacho de Snape y decidieron entrar a un pasadizo cercano para esperar a la hora en que su amiga saliera. Se suponía que demoraría una hora, según lo que la chica había dicho. Así que se sentaron a planear algunas maldades que pudieran hacer luego.

- ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – preguntaba Lysandra después de su sexto intento.

- Nadie nunca lo ha logrado en el primer intento – le decía Snape y la obligaba a tratar de nuevo.

Al cabo de media hora la chica logró hacer una especie de escudo, pero tiró su bolso con los libros. Snape miró con los ojos a medio cerrar mientras la chica recogía torpemente sus libros, cuando vio uno que le llamó la atención. El libro no era de clases y parecía muy viejo. No parecía tampoco algún libro de la biblioteca.

- ¿Me puede mostrar ese libro señorita Montague? – le dijo Severus acercándose y tomando el libro que no tenía portada. Dentro de él había muchos hechizos y ciertas pociones e información – ¿de donde sacó este libro? – preguntó curioso.

- Me lo dio mi abuelo – le dijo Lysandra.

- ¿Su abuelo¿Y su abuelo se llama…?

- Alphard Black

- Un Black – comenzó a ver con más interés el libro – ¿y ha realizado los hechizos que aquí aparecen?

- Sólo algunos. Me lo dio cuando me subía al expreso, así que solo lo he tenido por unos días.

- Este es el que utilizó con el señor Malfoy – Dijo como si hablara solo – pero usted no pronunció las palabras ¿Aprendió a realizar hechizos sin hablar señorita Montague?

- En segundo año. Se me ocurrió que sería muy útil.

- Ya veo. Le voy a proponer algo señorita Montague. Yo le voy a enseñar los hechizos que aparecen en este libro, tres veces por semana. Además de algunos otros que creo que le podrían interesar.

- ¿En serio? – Lysandra no podía ocultar su emoción – eso sería genial profesor.

Luego de eso la chica les comunicó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido. La chica prometió que les enseñaría a los chicos cualquier hechizo que quisieran aprender. Luego de eso los chicos vieron menos aun a Lysandra. Ya que si ellos no estaban en entrenamiento de quidditch, ella estaba en clases con Snape.

El partido contra Slytherin se venía encima y el tiempo se hacía mucho peor. Hasta que Wood llegó con la noticia de que no jugarían contra Slytherin sino contra Hufflepuff. Aparentemente la razón había sido que Draco tenía roto el brazo. Ahora a Oliver le preocupaba que Cedric Diggory, el buscador de Hufflepuff, hubiera mejorado mucho. Las chicas sonrieron al escuchar el nombre. El chico era muy popular, muy guapo.

Al fin llegó el partido y Lysandra caminaba rápidamente cuando se topó con Malfoy nuevamente. El chico comenzó a quejarse de que su brazo le dolía mucho, Lysandra estaba harta de escucharlo quejarse sin razón. Así que lo apuntó con la varita y realizó un hechizo que le había enseñado Snape. El hechizo levicorpus. Draco fue levantado por los tobillos y comenzó a quejarse.

- Estoy harta de que me persigas Draco – le dijo Lysandra – harta de que pienses que por un instante voy a pensar que eres diferente de lo que eres. Un niñito mimado y llorón, cobarde como pocos – sus ojos brillaban con deleite.

- Lys – dijo Lee detrás de ella – ¿Qué haces con Malfoy?

- Nada – dijo la chica sin dejar de mantener a Draco en el aire. Draco se quejaba y pedía que alguien lo ayudara. De hecho llamaba a Grabbe y Goyle como loco.

- Suéltalo – le dijo Lee con voz autoritaria.

Lysandra lo miró un rato y luego soltó a Malfoy que cayó con un golpe seco. Draco se levantó miró con un poco de miedo a Lysandra y se fue corriendo. La chica empezó a caminar hacía el campo de quidditch, en cualquier momento empezaría el partido.

- ¿Esas son las clases que tienes con Snape?

- Son algunos de los hechizos que aprendí con él, si.

- No puedo creer que lo utilizaras, por mucho que Draco pueda…

- Eso tú no lo sabes. No tienes a Draco al lado tuyo todo el día – Lysandra no miraba a Lee a los ojos. Sentía una ira tremenda.

- ¿Pero torturarlo por eso? eso es tan Slytherin.

- Eso es lo que soy ¿no? Una Slytherin. Deberías ir a tomar posición, el partido esta por comenzar.

El partido contra Hufflepuff comenzó en medio de una lluvia. Los chicos estaban congelados pero aun así hacían su mejor esfuerzo. El problema es que el clima se hacía peor a cada paso y no lograban atrapar la snitch. Luego de un buen rato los gemelos que estaban muy ocupados tratando de quitar las bludgers del camino y tirarlas en contra de los del otro equipo, vieron con sorpresa que Harry caía de su escoba y que Cedric tenía la snitch. Habían perdido el partido. Más tarde fueron a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Potter.

- Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando – dijo Fred.

- Creí que se había matado – continuo George.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas! – aportó Angelina.

Fred fue el primero en notar que Harry se movía un poco y abría los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está Wood? – preguntó Harry.

- Sigue en las duchas – le respondió Fred con una sonrisita – parece que quiere ahogarse.

Le tuvieron que explicar que había sucedido en el partido. Como Cedric había obtenido limpiamente la snitch y como habían perdido por cien puntos. Hicieron cálculos tratando de animarlo y finalmente dejaron la enfermería a petición de la señora Pomfrey. Afuera se encontraron con Lee Jordan que parecía un poco preocupado por algo.

- Antes del partido vi algo que no me gustó – les dijo Jordan.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Fred.

- Bueno…, estaba como…, torturando a Malfoy – los gemelos entendieron que se trataba de Lys.

- ¿Puedes culparla? – dijo George sonriendo. Fred rió con su gemelo.

- Es que ustedes no vieron su cara – Jordan parecía muy preocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Era como si… lo disfrutara. Ya saben. Como si le gustara que Malfoy se retorciera de dolor y gritara.

- Creo que estas exagerando – le dijo Fred – talvez solo quiso enseñarle una lección.

- Creo que deberían hablar con ella. No creo que quiera hablar conmigo ya que yo frustre su tortura. Y de ahí me cuentan – Lee comenzó a caminar – creo que las lecciones con Snape tienen mucho que ver.

Los gemelos caminaron hacia la biblioteca donde podrían encontrar a la chica. Y para su no sorpresa, la vieron una vez más siendo acosada por Draco. Aparentemente la tortura no había sido tan efectiva.

- Eres todo lo que yo siempre he buscado – le decía Malfoy. Los gemelos pusieron sus ojos en blanco – siempre supe que eras toda un Slytherin.

Los chicos caminaron por en frente de Malfoy y Lysandra para que ella los notara, y pasaron derecho hacia el tercer estante del fondo. Ahí buscaron el libro de la primera fila de arriba, "muggles famosos por conocer magia" y lo movieron un poquito para que les revelara una abertura por donde podían pasar.

- ¿Crees que Lee esté exagerando? – Preguntó Fred – o sea, tú viste que Malfoy no pensó lo mismo que él.

- No lo se – le dijo George – esa chica realmente me asustó cuando me empezó a hechizar para vengarse por mis bromas.

- Pero no piensas que ella…

- Ella no es una mortífaga – cortó George – la respeto por su habilidad con la varita. Pero realmente no creo que sea capaz de torturar a alguien por gusto.

- Hola – dijo la chica entrando muy sonriente – siento mucho que hayan perdido el juego. Espero que Potter se encuentre bien. ¿Por qué siempre termino preguntando por Potter?

- Es que parece que se mete en más problemas que nosotros, y está bien – le dijo Fred – pero queríamos hablar algo contigo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lysandra estaba confundida. George prefirió no emitir palabra y dejo que Fred se encargara de la situación.

- Bueno Lee nos dijo…

- Era eso – rió la chica – no estaba haciendo nada, solo le mostraba a Draco como respetar a las brujas.

- ¿Por medio de las artes oscuras?

- No le estaba haciendo la maldición cruciatus. Creo que están exagerando. Les prometo algo. Trataré de no torturar más a Draco, de todas maneras me ha salido mal. Ahora piensa que soy la bruja de sus sueños.

Los gemelos rieron y le contaron a Lysandra sus planes de llenar la oficina de Filch con una bomba fétida, pero primero tenían que ir a comprar más bromas en Hogsmeade. Aunque estaban en quinto, año que deberían preocuparse de sus TIMOs algo que Lysandra trataba de recordarles de vez en cuando, seguían dándoles problemas a Filch y todo el que quisieran.

- Deberías decirle a Lee que no estas enojada con él – le recordó Fred.

- Piensa que lo odias por descubrirte molestando a Malfoy – continuó George.

- De hecho… si arruinó mi diversión – dijo Lysandra caminando hacia la salida – pero nunca podría enojarme con mi mejor amigo. Le dicen que no se pase rollos.

La chica abandonó el lugar sonriéndole a los gemelos y luego de un rato, ellos también dejaron el pasadizo y vieron nuevamente a su amiga sumergida en un nuevo libro en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Lo entienden ahora???... como siempre les recuerdo que no actualizo antes de los 3 reviews... y debo decir que el cap siguiente esta entre mis favoritos... es que soñe con el y lo escribi con mucha ilusion... jajaja... nos vemos.**


	8. Noche con las Estrellas

**Holi!! estoy de vuelta... sorry por no subir... es que me desapareci... pero bueno... no demoro mas... responder los reviews y les dejo el cap 8 xD**

**Nia!: Quien sabe... puede que si se convierta en una verdadera Sly... o no... pero solo dependera de ella... por supuesto me ha dado muchas sorpresas!!... no es la misma Lys que pense en un comiezo... se desarrolla por si misma.**

**Rory: Si!! por fin... te juro que ya he escrito lo que tu esperas leer!!... necesitaba hacerlo... pero el orden cronologico de los eventos no me dejan colocarlos aun xD... sorry por demorarme... pero es que no tuve internet por mas de una semana!!! fue desesperante!!**

**Jime: Bienvenida!!... gracias por tu review!!... siempre pense que deberia haber historias paralelas igual de interesantes que las del trio... la vida mas tranquila en Hogwarts siempre me intrigo... sin magos malvados... solos brujos adolescentes aprendiendo de a poco las cosas que entrega la vida.**

**Saru: Me encanta que te encante Lys xD... es uno de los personajes que mas me ha gustado inventar, pues tiene una historia interesante... además que sea Sly y una Black!! solo hace que sea perfecta!!**

**Without further ado... aki esta el cap 8 xD **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII: Noche con las estrellas**

Las cosas se encontraban mejor en las relaciones de los chicos. Lee y Lysandra habían hablado sus problemas y ahora eran amigos nuevamente. Los gemelos habían gastado sus últimas bombas fétidas y se habían ganado unas horas en detención. Las cuales usaron para planear más cosas que hacer.

- Tenemos que ir al bosque – dijo George. Se encontraban en su lugar de reunión favorito, en el pasadizo de la biblioteca – se nos acabaron muchas especies.

- ¿Si¿Cuáles? – preguntó Lysandra con curiosidad.

- Muchas plantas – dijo Fred – ortigas, raíz de jengibre…

- Dictamo silvestre, belladona – continuó George – mandrágora silvestre…

- Además de ranas, sapos, serpientes, escarabajos y lo que encontremos que podamos usar – terminó Fred sonriente.

- No quiero preguntar lo que harán con eso – dijo Lysandra mirando a Lee.

- A mi me divierten sus inventos – le dijo Lee – sobretodo cuando salen mal.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿Pero que hay de tu hermano? – le preguntó George.

- Puedo salir sin que me vea ¿salen de noche no?

- Si, pero… – comenzó a negarse Fred.

- ¿Temes que descubra tus secretos Fred Weasley? – Le espetó la chica – Además será perfecto para que me enseñen a utilizar su regalo – la chica no solía aceptar un no por respuesta.

- Bueno Lys. Vienes con nosotros – le dijo George estrechándole la mano – encárgate de salir de tu casa a las doce de la noche y nos encontramos por el castillo.

- Tenemos que decidir en que lugar nos vamos a juntar – les dijo la chica cuando los chicos se levantaban para salir de ahí – ¿Cómo los voy a encontrar?

- No te preocupes – le dijo George guiñándole un ojo – nosotros te encontraremos a ti.

A los gemelos le encantaba torturar a Lysandra así. Ella aun no entendía como la podían encontrar en cualquier lugar donde estaba. Cada vez que le querían contar algo, aparecían por el pasadizo más cercano y ella no entendía como la encontraban tan rápido. Si los gemelos hubieran querido, le podían haber contado acerca del mapa del merodeador. Pero les gustaba que su amiga fuera ignorante por lo menos en alguna cosa.

Cuando los tres chicos volvieron a su sala, vieron que había un aviso nuevo en el tablón de anuncios. Se anunciaba una nueva salida a Hogsmeade para el siguiente fin de semana. Los gemelos se miraron cuando vieron que Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea. Sabían que Harry no había obtenido el permiso de sus tíos para salir a Hogsmeade y esta seria la tercera excursión que se perdería.

- Se vienen las fiestas navideñas – dijo Fred sentándose al lado de Hermione.

- Fred y yo ya nos anotamos para pasar las fiestas aquí.

- Nosotros también – les respondió Ron – no quiero pasar dos semanas con Percy.

- Y nosotros tampoco – respondieron a dúo.

Luego de eso se fueron a acostar. Mañana tenían que hacer muchas cosas durante el día… y la noche.

- ¿Tu que piensas Fred? – le dijo su gemelo de improviso. Lee escuchaba atento. Solo estaban los tres en la habitación.

- Creo que lo mismo que tu George.

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Lee curioso.

- De Harry – le dijo George.

- Y del mapa del merodeador – continuo su gemelo.

- No entiendo – dijo Lee incluso con más curiosidad que antes.

- Creo que es hora de despedirnos del mapa – dijo George colocándose el pijama.

- ¿Qué?

- Nosotros ya no lo necesitamos – le dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros – creemos que es hora de entregárselo a alguien que pueda seguir nuestros pasos. Y Harry realmente necesita la ayuda que el mapa puede brindarle.

Lee solo se quedó en silencio observando como los gemelos terminaban de ponerse sus pijamas y saltaban en sus camas.

- ¿Están seguros? – les dijo Jordan una vez más.

- Si – dijeron los gemelos a coro.

Al otro día en la mañana Lysandra despertó con el alboroto de sus compañeras de habitación. Decidió que no era necesario quedarse más en la cama y se levantó. Cuando se vestía Amanda encontró algo que hubiera preferido que no encontrara. Lo había estado observando la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica a Lysandra. Las otras chicas miraron curiosas.

- No es nada… – dijo la chica tratando de tomarlo de las manos de Amanda.

- Es como un póster ¿no? De las estrellas – y viendo la cara que ponía Lysandra agregó – ¿te lo regalo un chico?

- ¡Uy! – exclamaron las chicas al ver que Lysandra se sonrojaba.

- ¿Fue Adrián? – le preguntó una.

- ¿O Malfoy? – le decía una rubia.

- Tal vez otro que no conozcamos – dijo la tercera.

Lysandra caminó a pasos decididos hacia Amanda y le arrancó la hoja de las manos. Luego la dobló y la guardo en su mesita de noche. Amanda miró a la chica y de pronto sintió más curiosidad que antes.

- ¿Vienen a desayunar? – dijo una chica rubia luego de un rato.

- Ya vamos – les respondió Amanda y esperó que las otras chicas se fueran – sabes… no hace bien esconder todo.

- No escondo nada – dijo Lysandra terminando de vestirse.

- Yo creo que escondes todo. No es raro que te guste un chico. Lo raro sería que te gustara una chica – le dijo con la ceja levantada.

Lysandra observó a la chica. A veces Amanda no se comportaba como una Slytherin. Pero sabía que si le contaba quien era el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, ella no lo entendería. Al fin decidió que debería contarle… pero solo una parte de la historia.

- Está bien. Me gusta alguien.

- ¡Aja! Lo sabía – dijo Amanda – ¿Es Adrián¿O Malfoy? Es de sexto ¿verdad? Yo siempre he dicho que esa generación tiene muchas aptitudes.

- No te voy a decir quien es – le dijo Lysandra caminando hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… porque no quiero.

- Pensé que éramos amigas – dijo Amanda un poco triste – yo te confío todos mis secretos y tu no me confías nada.

- No digas eso… no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir – Amanda la miraba como si dijera "continua" – es de Gryffindor. Y es lo único que te diré.

- ¿Qué¿Un Gryffindor? – La chica no lo podía creer – ¿pero como¿Cuándo¿Es tu amigo ese de las trencitas?

- ¿Lee? – Rió Lysandra – no – y salió de la habitación.

Amanda salió detrás susurrándole nombres como Oliver Wood, Harry Potter y otros chicos de Gryffindor que conocía o que había escuchado nombrar. Lysandra debía admitir que esta chica, aunque de la misma calaña de los de Slytherin, sabía cuando callar las cosas que no podía divulgar, ya que no emitió ningún sonido en la mesa de su casa. En el desayuno Amanda observó a Lysandra todo momento, para ver si cruzaba mirada con algún chico de Gryffindor. Pero Lysandra, muy hábilmente, se había sentado de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que hacía eso. Por lo cual los gemelos y Lee se extrañaron mucho.

El día pasó muy rápido. Y pronto era la medianoche. Los chicos esperaron que no hubiera nadie y salieron de su sala común. Fred tomó un pedazo viejo de pergamino y pronunció las palabras "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y el pergamino se convirtió en el mapa del merodeador. Fred ubicó a Lysandra saliendo de un pasadizo y dirigiéndose a otro.

- Vamos – les dijo Fred y se encaminaron a ver a su amiga.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Lysandra cuando se encontró a la mitad de un pasadizo con los tres chicos. ¿Como lograban encontrarla siempre?

- ¿Dónde ibas Lys? – le preguntó George con una sonrisa.

- Al… primer… piso – les dijo la chica.

- Este pasadizo parte del quinto y llega al tercero – le contó Lee.

- Iba a llegar al primer piso… eventualmente – se disculpó la chica – además no ando metida todo el día en los pasadizos como ustedes.

Los chicos la miraron divertidos como se ponía roja dando excusas. Hasta que la chica los miró con odio. Toda una Slytherin.

- Ustedes dirán – les dijo finalmente – son ustedes los que conocen los pasadizos de memoria.

- Snape está en el segundo piso patrullando, Filch está en el tercero y la señora Norris está en el sexto – mencionó Fred – propongo que nos devolvamos al quinto piso y de ahí tomemos el pasadizo al primero.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó curiosa Lysandra. George la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No querrás saber.

Los chicos dejaron el castillo sin que nadie los viera. Justo como lo habían planeado, sin toparse con nadie por los pasadizos. Bajaron hacia el bosque prohibido fijándose en cada figura. Si Hagrid los descubría no habría problema, pero hoy estaban con Lysandra. No podían descubrirlos con ella. Lysandra caminaba riendo con Lee, mientras los gemelos caminaban detrás mirando el mapa sin que la chica los notara. George guardó el mapa en su bolsillo ahora que estaban llegando al bosque y Fred notó que algo caía del bolsillo de Lysandra.

- Lysi – le dijo Fred a la chica – se te cayó esto.

- ¿Es el mapa estelar? – preguntó George.

- Les dije que aun no me enseñan a usarlo – les dijo Lysandra un poco roja – no tengo idea como funciona. Supongo que pidieron las indicaciones cuando lo compraron.

- Fred escuchó – le dijo George levantándose de hombros que consideraba que habían regalos mucho mejores para Lysandra que un mapa estelar – yo no oí nada porque había una brujita egipcia muy linda por ahí.

Lysandra sonrió a la respuesta de George. Sabía que el gemelo estaba siendo honesto. Ella lo había visto y sabía que era muy coqueto.

- ¿Pero alcanzaremos a buscar todas estas cosas y enseñarle a Lys a usar su mapa? – preguntó Jordan.

- No – dijo George inmediatamente – pero tengo una mejor idea. Lee y yo entramos primero al bosque a buscar. Tu – apuntó a Fred – le enseñas a Lys a usar el mapa. Cuando terminen entran al bosque y seguimos buscando los cuatro.

George y Lee comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a encontrar en el bosque? – les preguntó la chica antes que se perdieran.

- Los encontraremos – le dijo George cerrándole el ojo. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso.

- Tú dirás

- Por aquí hay un claro en medio de los árboles – le dijo el pelirrojo, se sonrojó un poco así que miró hacia otro lado – no podrán vernos.

Fred se sentía muy nervioso. Nunca se había sentido así con una chica. No es que estuviera siempre rodeado de chicas. Generalmente las de su año, Angelina, Katie y Alicia. No recordaba haberse puesto nervioso con ninguna de ellas. De hecho le encantaba bromear con Angelina. Pero Lysandra tenía algo, que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y las palabras se trabaran en su lengua antes de ser pronunciadas.

Una vez en el claro, el chico tomó el mapa estelar y lo abrió completamente. Lysandra miró su cara y vio que se esforzaba por entender como funcionaba.

- ¿Estas seguro que entendiste como funcionaba?

- Bueno lo compré de día. Pero no hay nada que una varita no pueda resolver – dijo Fred. Tomó su varita y golpeó una constelación. Nada. Luego trató diciendo algunas palabras. Nada.

- ¿Me lo prestas? – le dijo Lysandra, la chica levantó el mapa por sobre su cabeza. Y el mapa comenzó a cambiar. Las estrellas cambiaron y se asemejaron a las estrellas del cielo.

- Eso es – dijo Fred y se puso por detrás de Lysandra. Movió el mapa hasta que encontraron una constelación y fue cuando una voz suave comenzó a relatar una historia.

En ese momento Fred notó en que posición se encontraba. Aunque ella era más baja que él, podía perfectamente sentir su cuerpo contra el de él y oler su cabello. Además del hecho que se encontraban solos en medio de los árboles. Lysandra volteó un poco hacía él, sus miradas se encontraron. Se observaron por unos segundos sin decir una palabra. La oscuridad, la intimidad del lugar, las respiraciones de los chicos. Todo se había vuelto tan palpable cuando…

- ¿Quién está ahí? – era la voz indiscutible de Snape.

Lysandra dejó escapar un gritito de asombro. Fred rápidamente la tomó por la mano y se ocultaron detrás de un árbol. Snape estaba tan cerca que escuchaban como caminaba sobre las hojas. Fred pensó que si tuviera el mapa no lo hubiera dejado acercase tanto. Lo peor que pudiera pasar era que los descubrieran juntos. Para la suerte de los chicos Snape pareció escuchar algo en el bosque. Talvez serían George y Lee, pero los chicos no les importaría dejarse atrapar con tal de que Lysandra pudiera salir bien. Cuando Snape estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Fred tomó de la mano a Lysandra y la llevó corriendo al castillo. Miraban muy bien antes de caminar un poco, hasta que se introdujeron en el primer pasadizo que encontraron. La idea de Fred era llevar a Lysandra lo más rápido a su casa como pudiera.

- ¡Chicos se tardaron! – les dijo George a mitad del camino.

- Nosotros llegamos hace mucho rato aquí – les dijo Jordan.

- Volvimos al castillo en cuanto vimos que Snape salía.

- Así que decidimos que esperaríamos aquí.

- Y fue cuando vimos a Snape muy cerca de ustedes – dijo George con cara preocupada – pensamos que los habían descubierto.

- ¿Pero como vieron que el profesor Snape estaba cerca de nosotros si estaban aquí? – preguntó perspicaz la chica.

- No importa – dijo Fred – mejor te llevamos a tu casa.

Los cuatro chicos se apresuraron por los pasadizos hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Lysandra pudo notar que miraban un pergamino viejo a cada momento, especialmente cuando creían que ella no estaba observando. Les iba a preguntar, pero prefería no enterarse. Cuando la chica entró a su sala común, los chicos se encaminaron a sus dormitorios.

- ¿Encontraron todo? – les preguntó Fred cuando estaban en su sala común.

- Solo algunas cosas – respondió Jordan.

- Las más importantes – complemento George.

- Ni modo, ya tendremos las vacaciones de navidad para completar lo que falta.

* * *

**Siento que vienen criticas!!!!...**

**Lo se!!!... tuve que hacerlo!!... es demasiado obvio esta escena!!... pero es que me encanta... y como es mi fic xD... se supone que escriba lo que mi imaginacion me muestre... y definitivamente me la mostro en un sueño muy largo xD**

**Espero sus criticas... sean buenas o malas... como siempre... y que esten bien**

**Klau**


	9. Adios querido mapa

**Demasiado tiempo sin publicar... lo se... lo siento... pero ahora que ya termine el año en la universidad puedo escribir mas ahora a devolver reviews como siempre **

**Rory: jajajaj... cuidadito con Snape que yo lo adoro... por eso aparece siempre en mi fic xD... Lee es mas ciego que George te lo aseguro... y bueno... Amanda... ella es una chica espacial lo aseguro xD**

**Saru: jajaja... pues a mi tambien me encantan esas escenas es que mi mente malevola no quiere que esten juntos aun xD... y cuidao con Snape!! es mi personaje más querido xD**

**Nia!: holi!!... jajaja aki toi po... pechandote internet en tu casa para asubir fic xD... y nos juntamos xD... SLAP! para ti... no soy obvia, solo malvada... no deben estar juntos aun xD**

**Naru: que weno que te gusto mi fic... intentare que siga siendo interesante. Nos vemos**

**Aqui el noveno cap--- les digo que hay un cap que estoy escribiendo xD... esta genialisimo xD... en serio... muy chanta la idea, pero adoro esas circunstancias xD... **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX: Adiós querido mapa**

Al otro día los gemelos partieron un ratito al bosque prohibido a recoger algunas hierbas que necesitaban. Su aventura con Lysandra había quedado para no repetirla jamás. No podían arriesgarse así de nuevo. Ya estaba llegando al final del semestre y se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad. El fin de semana siguiente tendrían la tercera salida a Hogsmeade, y los gemelos habían decidido que le entregarían su preciado mapa a Harry.

- ¿Están seguros de eso? – les preguntó una vez más Jordan. Aparentemente el chico pensaba que aun podrían encontrarle un buen uso.

- Conocemos de memoria todo lo que el mapa puede mostrarnos – respondió Fred.

- Además – continuó George – él lo necesita más que nosotros.

- Pero el mapa muestra la ubicación de las personas. Eso no lo pueden aprender – Jordan no quería perder el mapa.

- Tranquilo Lee – le dijo Fred golpeándole la espalda – podemos arreglárnosla sin él.

Mientras daban vuelta a la esquina se toparon con Montague. Caminaba con Lysandra hacía el campo de quidditch. Ese día se enfrentaba Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Montague iba con todo su sequito, la mayoría del equipo de quidditch.

- ¡Miren quienes están aquí! – Dijo el chico muy ruidosamente – los perdedores de Gryffindor.

- Basta Graham – dijo Lysandra sonrojándose.

- Así que Potter perdió su escoba – decía sin escuchar a su hermana – la única escoba decente del equipo – reía con sus amigos.

- Las escobas no sirven – dijo Lee – si los jugadores son malos.

- No vale la pena Lee – dijo Fred caminando hacia el campo. George y Lee lo siguieron.

- ¿Qué te pasa Weasley? – Continuó Montague – saben que no tienen oportunidad ¿verdad?

- Graham detente – decía aun Lysandra sin ser escuchada.

- Creo que fue suficiente Graham – le dijo un chico moreno. Los gemelos se miraron extrañados – a tu hermana no le gusta que seas cruel – George puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si tú quieres quedar bien con Lysandra, allá tú – dijo Montague mientras sacaba su varita.

- ¡Rictusempra! – gritó Lysandra apuntando a su hermano. Había sido mucho más rápida para sacar su varita y ahora el se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

Hasta el momento se había convertido en el hechizo favorito de Lys. Lo dominaba a su antojo, aumentando y disminuyendo la intensidad. No pronunció el contra hechizo hasta que su hermano le juró que dejaría a los Gryffindor en paz, por ahora. Los gemelos y Lee comenzaron a caminar al campo, y los Slytherin se encontraban caminando sólo algunos pasos atrás. Así que podían escuchar unas que otras palabras.

- No entiendo cual es tu afán de defender a los otros – le reclamaba Montague.

- Me carga que te comportes como un estúpido – le decía la chica – está bien, ellos perdieron y lo saben. ¡No tienes porque recordárselos a cada momento!

- Pero eso es lo divertido ¿no? – le dijo un chico. Fred volteó y vio que era el mismo chico de cabello negro de antes – vamos Lys, confiesa que te divierte un poco. Te he visto molestar a Malfoy.

- Eso es porque es un chico mimado. Que se cree mucho por su apellido. Como otro que yo conozco – dijo mirando a su hermano.

- Claro. Como si a ti no te gustara pertenecer a la familia Black.

Lysandra sonrió un poco. Era verdad, a ella le gustaba pertenecer a la familia Black. Aunque su tía abuela (Waldurga) no les hubiera permitido estar en las paredes, sabía que al final si era descendiente de los Black.

- ¿Quién creen que coja la snitch? – preguntó Warrington.

- Lys debe saber – dijo el chico moreno – tiene permitido entrar a las prácticas de las otras casas.

Fred volteó sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que reconociera esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que el mismo se había atrevido a darle a Lysandra un par de veces. Sin que ella, ni nadie lo notara.

- Olvídalo – dijo Lysandra divertida – si digo algo me saldrían granos.

- Aun no sé porque hiciste eso – reclamó Montague – ¿no te bastaba con nuestras prácticas?

- Hermanito – dijo ella muy tiernamente – ustedes no practican… se golpean. Tú tienes suerte de tener buena puntería.

Ya habían llegado al campo y cada grupo se dirigió al palco de su respectiva casa. Bueno Lee se dirigió al lugar para comentar el partido. Esta vez McGonagall no tuvo que llamarle la atención, no jugaba Gryffindor. Los gemelos gritaron hasta cansarse. Ravenclaw jugaba muy bien, al igual que Hufflepuff. La quaffle pasaba de un lado a otro. Al finalizar el partido los Gryffindor terminaron con mejor ánimo, ya que Ravenclaw había vencido a Hufflepuff.

La semana pasó rápido y el sábado ya estaba sobre ellos. Los chicos se agolpaban para ir a Hogsmeade y los gemelos le dijeron a Lee que se adelantara y se encontrarían en Zonko. Esperaron que todos se fueran y mientras lo hicieron se encargaron de realizar un par de modificaciones a un muñeco de nieve que había ahí. George golpeó a Fred en el brazo y le mostró unos pasos que se formaban en la nieve sin que nadie las causara. Rieron y se acercaron a las marcas por ambos lados y tomaron a una persona que se escondía en la invisibilidad.

- Chicos déjenme ir – dijo alguien invisible entre los gemelos.

- Astuto Harry – dijo George.

- Pero no lo suficiente – agregó Fred.

- Tenemos una mejor forma.

- Chicos – se quejaba Harry – suéltenme, intento ir a Hogsmeade.

- Lo sabemos – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

- No te preocupes – añadió Fred.

- Te llevaremos.

- Te mostraremos una forma más rápida.

- Si te calmas – Harry logró zafarse de George, pero este lo agarró de nuevo rápidamente – ¡Merlín lo bendiga! – exclamó el gemelo.

Harry se resistía bajo la capa invisible. Pero los chicos eran mucho más fuertes que él. Finalmente se dejó llevar. Los gemelos lo arrastraron a unas escaleras poco concurridas que estaban cerca.

- Ahora Harry… – dijo George quitándole la capa.

- Ven y únete a los chicos grandes – terminaron ambos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Harry enojado cuando le quitaron la capa. Fred le sonrió comprensivamente y le entregó un pedazo de pergamino viejo. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué es esta basura?

- "¿Qué es esta basura?" dice – Fred miró a George sin creer lo que el chico había dicho – esto es el secreto de nuestro éxito.

- Nos duele entregártelo a ti, créeme…

- Pero decidimos que lo necesitas más que nosotros… George ¿nos haces el honor?

- "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas"

El chico golpeó el pergamino y Harry pudo ver que unas letras aparecían.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_Están orgullosos de presentar:_

_**El mapa del merodeador**_

- Les debemos tanto – dijo George significativamente.

- Espera – dijo Harry fijándose en el mapa – esto es Hogwarts… y ese… no¿es realmente…?

- Dumbledore – dijo Fred.

- En su estudio.

- Paseando

- Hace eso a menudo

- ¿Ustedes dicen que este mapa muestra…?

- A todos – le contestó George antes de que terminara.

- Donde están.

- Lo que están haciendo.

- Cada minuto.

- Cada día.

- Brillante – dijo Harry – ¿de dónde lo sacaron?

- Lo robamos de la oficina de Filch en nuestro primer año – le respondió Fred con cara de autosuficiencia.

- Ahora escucha. Hay siete pasajes secretos para salir del castillo… te recomendamos…

- Este – dijeron ambos apuntando una figura.

- El pasaje de la bruja tuerta… te lleva directo al sótano de Honeydukes.

- Apúrate… veo que Filch viene hacia acá – apuntó Fred.

- Oh Harry y no olvides, cuando termines dale un golpecito y di…

- "Travesura realizada" o cualquiera podría leerlo – dijeron ambos golpeando el mapa con sus varitas.

Luego de eso Fred y George partieron a Hogsmeade para encontrarse con Lee Jordan en Zonko. Mientras caminaban hacia allá, George tomó sorpresivamente el brazo de Fred y lo obligó a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Lysandra caminaba con un chico moreno que pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

- Tenían lindas plumas en esa tienda – le dijo el chico.

- Aja. Aunque no tenías que comprarme una Adrián. Tengo muchas plumas.

- Bueno piensa que esta pluma verde reemplaza a la antigua pluma verde con la que siempre escribes.

Lysandra miró su nueva pluma verde. La antigua que Adrián mencionaba era la que Fred le había entregado el año pasado.

- No voy a reemplazar esa pluma – le dijo seriamente – pero es muy linda mi pluma nueva. Gracias.

- ¿Quieres ir a las tres escobas? Yo invito.

- Está bien.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia las tres escobas, mientras los gemelos dejaban sigilosamente su escondite.

- Este tipo intenta seriamente conquistar a nuestra chica – dijo George riendo.

- Hola – Lee apareció por detrás de ellos – los pillé espiando a Lys.

- Estaba con ese tal Pucey – dijo Fred aun mirando por donde habían desaparecido.

- Creo que a Lys le gusta – dijo Lee – le voy a preguntar y les digo luego.

- ¿Vamos a Zonko ya? – dijo Fred caminando.

Los gemelos y Lee compraron todo lo que podían necesitar en Zonko y luego fueron a las tres escobas a compartir un poco con sus amigos. Se encontraron con Angelina y Alicia que estaban charlando muy eufóricamente de quidditch. Se sentaron con ellas y se unieron a su plática. Mantuvieron una amena charla hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una exaltada Amanda.

- ¿Dónde está Wood? – digo golpeando la mesa y haciendo que los cinco presentes saltaran en sus sillas.

- No lo hemos visto – le respondió Lee.

La chica miró a Jordan y luego al gemelo que tenía más cerca. Fred la miró confundido. Le parecía muy extraña, no sabía como era que Lysi la aguantaba. Amanda miró a cada uno, queriendo averiguar si alguien le estaba mintiendo. Luego miró hacia unas mesas continuas.

- Ahí está Lysandra, le dicen a Wood que lo estoy buscando – y se marchó.

- Esa chica es rara – dijo Fred a Angelina que estaba a su lado. Amanda se había ido a sentar con Lysandra y Pucey. Justo al frente de ellos.

- Solo está loca, es de la otra de la que hay que tener cuidado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es igual que su hermano… o peor. La vi torturando a Malfoy el otro día. Sus ojos daban miedo. Y eso que es de su misma casa, imagina que les hará a los de otras.

- Es que a Malfoy le gusta Lys – dijo George.

- ¿Lys? – dijo la chica perspicazmente. Los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron inmediatamente.

- Bueno así le dicen ¿no? – intentó arreglar Fred.

- Entonces sabes que le dicen así ¿Qué¿Te gusta? – le preguntó la morena a Fred inquisitoriamente.

- Es mi vecina – recordó Jordan y los gemelos respiraron – los Montague viven cerca de mi casa. Conozco a Lys desde que éramos niños. Y les he mencionado que se llama Lysandra y le decimos Lys de cariño. Ahora si me disculpan necesito hablar una cosa con mi amiga.

Jordan se levantó y fue a buscar a Lys a su mesa bajo la mirada de los gemelos y las chicas. Ambos salieron. Fred quería escuchar la conversación y continuó mirando la puerta después de que sus amigos desaparecieron. Angelina pudo percibir la intensa mirada del gemelo hacia la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Lys a Jordan afuera de las tres escobas. Estaban sentados en una banca.

- ¿Te gusta Pucey? – dijo Lee yendo al grano.

- ¿A qué va eso? – le respondió Lys con otra pregunta sin exaltarse para nada.

- Yo se que tu le gustas y mucho… ¡Wood! – gritó Lee a un chico muy robusto de séptimo año. Caminaba con una chica a las tres escobas – te estaba buscando esa chica de Slytherin – mira a Lysandra y le dice – tu amiga.

- ¿Amanda? – pregunta Oliver con horror en su cara. Jordan asiente – gracias – dice Wood y camina con la chica en la otra dirección.

- Entonces… ¿te gusta?

- Bueno… es mejor que Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Angelina sospechara¿Le gustara Pucey a Lys? jajaja**

**Me cargan esas preguntas a final de cap pero bueno... me dio por ponerlas ahora---que les pareceria mas protagonismo para Malfoy?? es una idea malevola que tengo, lys es muy util para las ideas malevolas xD...**

**Klau **


	10. Un clavo ¿saca a otro clavo?

**Sorry es que estuve trabajando, pero ya no habran mas excusas... estoy escribiendo a full porque estoy emosionada .**

**Rory: espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ¬¬ ... no dire nada mas porque creo que hablamos de todo eso por el msn ese dia . Besos**

**Saru: Eps... jajja sorry xD... tenia que ser asi... pero amaras el proximo capitulo... lo juro xD... amanda... es una idola... entre mas escribo y ella aparece... mas la adoro... creo que ustedes pueden empezar a quererla tambien. Besos.**

**Nia: te digo por el msn mejor no xD... seguimos hablando por ahi xD**

**Nanu: Pues genial... pues si me quieres hacer propagando te lo agradecere del alma xD... Besos**

**Ahora si... aqui esta el capitulo... que lo disfruten xD****

* * *

**

**CAPITULO X: Un clavo… ¿saca a otro clavo?**

Los gemelos se devolvieron al castillo poco después de eso. Pensaban preguntarle a Harry como la había pasado en su primera tarde en Hogsmeade. Suponían que Lee seguía conversando con Lysandra pues no habían sabido nada de ellos. El castillo se encontraba muy vació. Como siempre en estos días, los chicos que partían a Hogsmeade, llegaban muy cansados y partían directo a sus habitaciones. Aunque ellos aun tenían energía para rato. Dos personas caminaron en frente de sus ojos cruzando el pasillo. Eran Lysandra y Pucey. Los gemelos les siguieron la pista decididos. George murmuraba cosas, divertido, mientras que Fred solo quería averiguar que se proponía el chico.

- ¿Lees todos los días? – preguntaba el chico cuando llegaron a la biblioteca.

- Me gusta leer – se defendió la chica, un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Te vengo a buscar luego?

- En una hora – luego Adrián beso a Lysandra y caminó hacía un pasillo.

Los gemelos se observaron con igual cara de confusión. Cuando vieron que no había nadie se dirigieron hacía su escondite de la biblioteca, donde siempre acostumbraban reunirse. Al entrar vieron que Lys conversaba muy animada con Jordan y se sentaron con ellos. Al comienzo ninguno quiso hablar sobre lo que habían visto. Aunque George se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

- Bueno – dijo Jordan parando la conversación que tenían – Lys tiene algo que contarnos.

- ¡Lee! – dijo esta sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó George con malicia.

- Nada importante – se defendió Lys.

- Está de novia con Pucey.

- Ah eso – dijo George cruzándose de brazos – lo sabíamos – Lys miró a los gemelos aun más avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supieran todo? – vimos su demostración de afecto al llegar a la biblioteca.

Lee rió con ganas. George tenía una sonrisa malvada. Lysandra estaba cada vez más roja. Y Fred no emitía ningún comentario. George y Lee comenzaron a bromear. Decían que como sus mejores amigos deberían conocer a este tal Pucey, para dar su visto bueno. Y Lysandra se estaba cansando de repetir que se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué dijo tu hermano? – por fin preguntó Fred.

- Aun no le he dicho.

- Va a estar decepcionado de que no hayas elegido a Malfoy – comentó Lee.

- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamó George recordándolo – me gustaría estar ahí cuando se entere. ¿Podemos estar ahí?

- ¡George!

Los chicos rieron encantados. Haciendo morisquetas sobre la posible reacción del pequeño Malfoy y preguntándose si haría que su papá expulsara a Pucey por esa traición. Parecía probable que lo sacaran del equipo prontamente. Luego Lys informó que tenía que ir a su casa.

- Es cierto – dijo George – te venía a buscar en una hora. Que pena que te tienen controlada ahora.

Lys sacó rápidamente su varita a lo que el gemelo se disculpó inmediatamente. No quería ser hechizado nuevamente por la chica.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Tal vez no tengas tiempo ahora – le espetó Fred.

- Siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes, ahora tendré que leer menos – dijo la morena con una sonrisa y salió del escondite.

- Le doy una semana – dijo Fred – no soportará a un Slytherin por mucho tiempo.

Un par de semanas después, Lys aun seguía con Adrián y Fred se encontraba un poco irritable el último tiempo. Los chicos pensaban que se debía a que George estaba viendo a una chica rubia muy linda de Hufflepuff, y ya no tenía mucho tiempo para su proyecto. Al menos eso era lo que Lee le había dicho a Lys.

- Se ve que a George le gusta mucho Tiffany ¿Por qué no ayudamos nosotros a Fred? No me gusta verlo así – dijo Lys con verdadera preocupación.

- Creo que está en el lago¿Por qué no vas con él? Yo tengo un ensayo enorme de pociones para mañana. Nos vemos Lys.

Fred se encontraba lanzando rocas en el lago. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía desamparado. Una chica vestida con pantalones negros y polera verde a rayas se acercó lentamente. La chica se sentó al lado del pelirrojo. Tomó algunas rocas y comenzó a lanzarlas también al lago. Fred no decía ninguna palabra, Lys lo miró por un rato.

- ¿Por qué un chico tan guapo como tú, está tan solo?

- Porque mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, no tiene tiempo para pasarlo conmigo.

- Siempre noté que George es más galante que tú.

- Pero yo soy más guapo – se defendió el pelirrojo.

- No te puedo negar eso – rió Lys.

- Aunque menos guapo que tu novio.

Lys miró con una sonrisa a Fred, le hubiera gustado decirle que no. Que él era mucho más guapo que Adrián, pero no se atrevía. No podría, menos ahora.

- Te vine a ofrecer mi ayuda – Fred la observó confuso – tu sabes, para tus experimentos. Las bromas. Lo que haces con George.

- No te preocupes. No se nos ha ocurrido ninguna broma nueva que fabricar. Y tenemos las ideas terminadas. Solo nos faltan conejillos de indias y no creo que quieras hacer eso. Tampoco te dejaría hacer eso.

- ¿¡Lys!?

Los chicos miraron asustados al chico que había llamado a Lysandra y ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Era Adrián que miraba a los dos con confusión por lo que veía. Fred apartó la mirada y continuó lanzando piedras al lago. Lysandra se levantó lentamente y caminó con igual lentitud hacia Adrián, que parecía esperar que le explicara que sucedía.

- Hola – Lys tomó las manos de Adrián pero supo que no estaba contento porque él no le devolvió el gesto – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces TU aquí? Sola con ese Weasley ¿lo conoces? – Fred escuchó y miró a Adrián.

- Baje al lago porque estaba aburrida y el estaba ahí mismo sentado. Así que nos pusimos a conversar. ¿Tiene eso algo malo? – intentó poner su cara más inocente esperando que le creyera.

- ¿Un Gryffindor? – preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Qué ahora eres Graham¿Cuándo me has visto hablar con un Slytherin? Que no seas tu o mi hermano. Es amigo de Lee.

- Verdad – dijo el moreno de pronto sonriéndole a la chica. Tomó las manos de Lys en un gesto juguetón – me pongo un poco celoso a veces – Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo se – _ahí viene _pensó Lys.

Fred observó como Adrián besaba a Lysandra mientras lo miraba como demostrándole que él nunca estaría en esa posición. Fred comenzó a lanzar piedras más molesto aún.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Adrián.

- No me quieres dejar sola con el Weasley supongo.

Adrián no respondió y tomó de la mano a Lysandra sacándola del lago. Lys se volteó para despedirse de Fred y con los labios le dijo que se juntaran en la biblioteca más tarde. El gemelo negó con la cabeza para la sorpresa de la chica. Vio la frustración de esta mientras se alejaba de la mano de Adrián, hasta que por fin desapareció en el horizonte.

Angelina apareció por la dirección contraria y el gemelo le sonrió. La morocha caminó hacía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Fred – le dijo sin fingir su agrado por encontrarlo solo.

- Hola Angelina ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Solo paseaba ¿y tu?

- Solo tiraba rocas en el lago – dijo Fred tomando unas rocas y lanzándolas haciéndolas rebotar en el agua.

- Supongo que te sientes abandonado ahora que George está con Tiffany – Fred no respondió y solo sonrió – vamos te conozco desde primero. Y nunca te había visto así.

- Tienes razón. Pero no es por George. Créeme que estoy feliz por el.

Fred volteó su cara para sonreírle a la chica cuando vio que esta se encontraba demasiado cerca de él. La chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Fred no era tan tonto como su hermano menor para no saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era correcto, que no sentía lo mismo, besó a Angelina. Fue tan rápido que apenas pareció un beso. Pero decidió que no le podía mentir así. Debía decirle lo que le ocurría. Y si ella quería aceptarlo, lo intentarían.

- Creo que me gustas Fred – dijo la chica al ver que el gemelo no decía nada.

- Angelina yo… – no sabía como decirle – yo también te quiero, pero no de esta manera – la chica miró al suelo decepcionada. Fred no recordaba haberla visto así, siempre era tan vivaz, tan fuerte. Ahora se veía tan débil – supongo que podríamos ver que pasa más adelante…

- ¿De verdad? – Fred pudo ver la esperanza en los ojos de la morocha.

- Si me ayudas…

Angelina le sonrió al pelirrojo que estaba en frente. Por supuesto que lo ayudaría. Lo ayudaría a sacarse de la cabeza a esa chica. Porque estaba segura de que era una chica la que tenía a Fred así. Y estaba casi segura de saber quien era esa chica. Lo había visto durante las prácticas de quidditch. Lo había visto ese día que fueron a Hogsmeade. Esa mirada intensa hacía que los celos la carcomieran.

- Pero necesito tiempo – aclaró Fred.

- Claro.

- No te voy a mentir.

- Esta bien Fred. Podemos ser amigos. Y cuando sientas que podemos ser algo más, lo intentaremos.

Fred le sonrió a la morocha y la abrazó tiernamente. Le hubiera encantado sentir algo por ella. Pero no podía mandar en sus sentimientos. No por el momento. Tal vez más adelante.

Lysandra caminaba de la mano con Adrián por Hogwarts. Él no había dicho nada desde que habían salido del lago. Así que la chica decidió que ella debería cubrir las huellas de su descuido.

- No le digas a Graham que me viste hablando con un Weasley.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual yo tenga que hacer eso? – preguntó Adrián sin mirarla.

- Lo harás si no quieres que me vaya a Beauxbatons – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el chico la miró confuso – Graham me amenazó en mi primer año. Si me veía entablando amistad con un Weasley haría que mis padres me enviaran a estudiar allá.

- ¿Pero como puede él lograr que tus padres te envíen estudiar tan lejos?

- Mi abuelo vive en Francia, mi madre estudio en ese colegio y lo adora. Graham se negó y dijo que él me cuidaría, si le dijera a mamá que piensa que aquí hay un problema, ella no dudaría en enviarme a Francia.

Adrián se detuvo de pronto, tomó la cara de Lys con ambas manos y se puso a centímetros de su cara.

- No dejaré que Montague te aleje de mí.

- No si ya es una decisión tomada – Lys sonreía – aunque… puedes evitar que la tomen.

- Lo haré – le dijo y le dio un tierno beso.

Fred y Angelina volvieron al castillo bromeando y hablando de quidditch. Vieron a George despedirse de Tiffany y caminar hacia ellos.

- Se te ve bien George – le dijo la chica.

- Supongo – dijo el sonriendo – es linda y todo, pero ya no tengo tiempo para nada más.

- Me lo dices a mí – le mencionó Fred.

- Se me ocurrió una idea genial – dijo George emocionado – vamos.

Los gemelos partieron rápidamente hacia su cuarto, cuando estuvieron solos George miró preocupado a Fred.

- Vi que Pucey los vio conversando.

- ¿Tu donde estabas que nos viste? – preguntó Fred con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Entre unos árboles cerca del lago – dijo riendo – en realidad fue Tiffany la que los vio, le pareció extraño verte hablando con una Slytherin.

- No se que habrá sucedido – dijo Fred sentándose en su cama – el tipo estaba muy celoso. Tendremos que cuidarnos por si trata de atacarnos.

- No creo que el novio de Lys haga eso. Si lo hace le diré que termine inmediatamente con él. Aunque estoy seguro que lo haría sin que se lo dijera.

Fred intentó no pensar en que hacer para que Pucey lo atacara en frente de Lys. Sabía que ella terminaría con él si el intentara algo en contra de ellos. Últimamente se la llevaba imaginando ideas de cómo hacer que Pucey probara sus productos. O pensaba todo el día en Lysandra. Y eso lo tenía mal. Talvez la solución de todo esto era Angelina.

Lysandra llegó a su habitación exhausta. Una de las chicas dio un discurso como por centésima vez, de porque pensaba que Lysandra y Adrián era la pareja perfecta de Hogwarts. Otra, sin embargo, decía lo entupida que había sido Lys en no aceptar a Malfoy. Mientras que Lys solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado en el lago. Fred no había querido encontrarse con ella luego, y eso la hacía sentir muy mal. Últimamente Adrián la estaba sofocando. Controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos y quería pasar todo el día con ella. Había resultado un perrito guardián peor que su hermano.

- ¿Las cosas no van bien en el paraíso? – susurro Amanda sentándose a su lado.

- No – suspiró Lys, también susurraba – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Te controla todo el día¡Merlín! Yo lo hubiera cruceado.

Ambas chicas rieron y luego Amanda volvió a su cama. Lysandra se acostó pensando en que talvez salir con Adrián no había sido la mejor opción después de todo.

* * *

**Pues es una Slytherin.. que esperaban... que se quedara soltera para toda la vida xD...**

**Pero vean que no todo es felicidad en Hogwarts... el proximo capitulo prometo que todos se sorprenderan xD**


	11. Esto se acabó

**Peeerdooooon . no tengo disculpas o.o pero no la he pasado bien y ya, pienso volver a escribir y actualizar u.u lo juro**

**Rory: Tus deseos se han vuelto realidad o.o aunque no se si te guste mucho el "como" xDD ya verás y Amanda... siempre será mi idola, en serio que la adoro o.o**

**Saru: que? a nadie le agrada Adrien Pucey? y yo que me enamore de sus ojos verdes o.o porque los tiene xD. El nombre de la novia de George -.- lo se!!!! es que no se me ocurrio ninguno xDDD**

**Nia!!: la unica que habia leido algo del capitulo de hoy o.o y me demore demasiado lo se, pero lo tenia listo hace mil, de pura floja no lo actualizaba -.-**

**Looney: pues o.o ya volvi a actualizar, espero seguir y no volver a quedarme sin capitulo por ustedes . lo prometo.**

**Ahora si... el tan demoroso capitulo XI o.o el titulo... lo dice todo  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Esto se acabó**

Al día siguiente Lys se despertó muy temprano. Las cuatro chicas que compartían habitación con ella dormían placidamente, así que salió cuidando no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la sala común vio una figura sentada frente a la chimenea. El cabello rubio platinado no dejaba duda, era Draco. Lysandra se acercó a los sillones y se sentó en uno pequeño cerca del fuego. El pequeño Malfoy había estado muy extraño desde que había empezado su relación con Adrián. No había hecho nada y casi ni le hablaba a Lysandra. Y ella que se había acostumbrado a recibir sus halagos.

- Hola Malfoy – le dijo luego de observarlo un rato.

- Hola Lysandra – dijo el chico sonriéndole apenas. Lysandra sintió un poco de lastima y curiosidad por Draco y se acercó a conversar con él.

Fred apenas se estaba despertando ese domingo cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Su hermano y Lee hablaban mientras se vestían, y el hizo lo mismo. Apenas bajaron al comedor vieron algo que no era usual, Lysandra y Draco estaban desayunando juntos y conversando muy sonrientes. En cuanto se sentaron vieron a Pucey hacer su entrada y lo vieron celosamente tomar la mano de la chica y hacerse notar como su novio. Lee les comentó que Lysandra estaba un poco harta de la situación.

- Dije de un principio que él no era para ella – dijo Fred comiendo.

- Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ella – dijo George sonriéndole y luego sacando un poco de todo para comer.

Lee miró confuso a los gemelos y luego fijo su atención en aquel extraño trío de la mesa de slytherin, sin duda de más importancia que lo que ocurría en su mesa.

Durante la semana Lysandra se vio asediada nuevamente por los celos de Adrián. Aunque mientras ella tuviera su hora en la biblioteca para estar con sus amigos, no había problema. Mientras pasaban por el salón de transformaciones, Adrián recordó que necesitaba preguntarle algo a la profesora McGonagall y entró rápido a su despacho. Lys esperó aburrida cuando vio a Malfoy aparecer por un pasillo cercano. El chico se acercó sonriendo a ella. Desde esa mañana en que habían conversado se habían vuelto más cercanos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó Malfoy mirando a los estudiantes que caminaban por ahí.

- Solo espero a Adrián, está preguntando algo a la profesora.

- Parece ser que siempre estas con él.

- Ojala fuera solo una impresión – dijo ella bromeando.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo impulsivo? – dijo Malfoy acercándose y susurrándole.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Lys sorprendida. Antes que hiciera algo Draco la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí.

Los Slytherin caminaron riendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a los lindes del bosque oscuro. Lysandra se había escapado de las garras de Pucey por primera vez y debía admitir que se sentía bien. Draco dijo que Hagrid criaba unas serpientes amazónicas por ahí. Cuya piel disecada es perfecta para ciertas pociones curativas. Draco sabía que a Lysandra le encantaban las serpientes.

- Tendrás que ayudarme a inventar algo que decirle a Adrián. Después de todo es tu culpa.

- Como si no hubieras querido escaparte hace mucho – rió Draco acariciando la cabeza de una pequeña serpiente que se acercó a su mano.

- Ese no es el punto – rió Lys también.

Ahora que Malfoy no la llenaba de halagos, era mucho más sencillo hablar como amigos con él. Aunque Lys se encontraba un poco confundida. Aparentemente Draco no era ese niño mimado que parecía. Eso la llenaba de esperanzas, los Slytherin no eran tan malos cuando les dabas una oportunidad.

Los gemelos salían de un pasadizo cuando se encontraron con Angelina. La chica les sonrió y miro con curiosidad sus manos llenas de panecillos.

- ¿De donde sacaron todo eso?

- De la cocina – dijo George.

- Los elfos son muy amables si les dices que tienes hambre – explicó Fred.

- ¡Rayos! Tengo que buscar a Tiffany, nos vemos hermano, adiós Angelina.

Fred sonrió y le ofreció algo a Angelina para comer. La chica negó y caminaron juntos hacia la sala común.

- Pobre George, ahora está controlado.

- Solo hasta hoy. Va a terminar con Tiffany – dijo Fred tragando un pastelillo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?

- Ya no siente lo mismo. O algo así, la verdad es que está un poco cansado.

Mientras subían por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso, pudieron ver a Lysandra y Malfoy descendiendo y bromeando. Lysandra y Fred intercambiaron miradas mientras cruzaron caminos. Angelina notó esto, Draco no, ya que cambió su rostro al orgulloso que siempre mostraba cuando había otras personas. Cuando Fred y Angelina desaparecieron le sonrió a Lysandra de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le dirás a Pucey? – preguntó Draco sonriéndole.

- No se… a ver si Amanda me ayuda con algo. Porque si le digo que estaba contigo se enojara. Ya esta celoso de que hablemos mucho – rió la morena.

- Imagínate si intentara otra cosa – dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella y mirándola muy serio.

Lysandra quedó un momento inmóvil. Hasta que el chico le sonrió nuevamente y la tomó de la mano para que siguieran caminando. Lysandra no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la actuación de Malfoy, no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso. Aunque todo lo que pasaba por su mente se acabo en el momento en que llegaron a la entrada de su casa y vieron la cara enfadada de Pucey. Lysandra y Draco solo pasaron por su lado sin decir nada.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? – le dijo Adrián autoritariamente. Graham se levantó de su asiento cuando escuchó como le hablaban a su hermana.

- Estuve en la biblioteca – dijo Lysandra caminando hacia la chimenea.

- Fui a buscarte ahí y no estabas.

- Luego fui al lago – dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Malfoy – y me encontré con Draco cuando caminaba hacia aquí – Adrián al escuchar como Lys llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre se enfureció aun más.

- Honestamente Adrián – dijo Montague metiéndose en su conversación – ¿esperas que mi hermana se pasé todo el día contigo?

Pucey se fue enfadado hacia las habitaciones de los chicos y ambos Montague se sonrieron con complicidad. Lysandra sabía que podía contar con su hermano mayor para que la protegiera, siempre podía. Y Graham estaba encantado con la nueva amistad que había entre Lys y Draco. Su sueño de una unión Black se volvía realidad.

- Esos Slytherin son tan extraños – decía Angelina cuando Lysandra y Malfoy desaparecían de su vista – un día se intentan matar y al otro ríen muy amigos por las escaleras.

Fred la escuchaba hablar y se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Desde cuando Lys estaba tan amiga con Malfoy? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? La chica había apuntado a Malfoy con su varita más veces de las que podía recodar. Definitivamente esa nueva amistad no le gustaba para nada. Y se lo hizo notar a su hermano en cuanto estuvieron solos en su habitación.

- Lo he notado – dijo George con aire pensativo – el otro día Lys me contó que no estaba tan pegote como antes. Dijo que pensaba que había madurado. ¿Podría ser eso?

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Madurar? ¿Crees que sea posible? – dijo Fred sin siquiera dar espacio a una posibilidad.

- No – le dijo seriamente George – pero puede ser posible que ya entendió que con Lys no logrará nada.

Fred quedó conforme con la conversación con George y ambos bajaron a la sala común. Donde se encontraron con Angelina y Alicia que le preguntaban a George la razón por la que terminó con la chica de Hufflepuff y cada detalle del hecho.

A la tarde siguiente Lys se cambiaba sus ropas de clases por algunas normales para salir al lago a leer un poquito. Era común que se escondiera de Adrián a estas horas. Además en una hora tenía su típica clase con Snape y le gustaba practicar un poco antes de entrar. Nunca se sabía que podría aprender con el profesor. Un pájaro de papel entró volando por la puerta y revoloteó a su lado. La chica sonrió porque solo había una persona que le gustaba practicar ese hechizo que ella le había enseñado. Draco Malfoy. La invitaba a ir al bosque y se ofrecía a ser su conejillo de indias antes de su clase con Snape. La chica salió rápido a encontrarse con el rubio muchacho. Estuvo practicando con él durante aproximadamente 45 minutos y decidieron descansar mientras la chica esperaba la hora en que se iría.

- Me encanta la calma del lago en estas fechas – mencionó Lys. Ambos estaban sentados en una roca a las orillas del lago negro.

Draco solo asintió prolongando el silencio agradable que los embargaba. Ambos estaban tan ensimismados que no notaron la figura que se encontraba detrás de ellos observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Observaba como Draco miraba fijamente a Lysandra. Y como esta cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por la frescura del lugar.

Draco no podía apartar la mirada de la chica. Y en un movimiento impulsivo, al ver que ella cerraba los ojos, la besó. La cara de sorpresa de Lysandra desapareció luego de un par de segundos. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y besó a su vez al chico que tenia en frente.

- ¡Depulso!

Eso fue lo único que escuchó Lysandra antes de ver como Draco era lanzado al agua del lago. Cuando volteó a ver el atacante se encontró con un enfurecido Adrián. Lysandra dedicó toda su atención al moreno, cualquier movimiento del chico y lo atacaría antes de que él la atacara a ella. Ninguno de los dos le puso atención a los gritos de Malfoy que reclamaba por estar empapado. Lysandra miraba fijamente a Adrián y el chico la miraba a ella. Lo vio bajar la guardia y ella hizo lo mismo. Pensaba que debería hablar con el, decirle algo, explicarse, pero no había palabras que la excusaran.

- Esto se acabó – susurró Adrián y partió corriendo al castillo ante la expectación de ambos Slytherin.

Malfoy se le acercó lentamente luego de salir del lago. Estaba completamente empapado ya que había caído de cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Agua evanesco – dijo Lys apuntándolo con la varita – yo debo ir a clases con el profesor Snape. Te veo luego.

Fred observaba a Angelina cuestionar a George por haber terminado su relación con la chica de Hufflepuff. Había dado muchas vueltas al asunto de una posible relación con ella, y aunque no planeaba hacerlo ahora ya, sabía que si Lysi y Pucey seguían con esta relación, el debería hacer algo para olvidarla como fuera posible.

- Fuiste demasiado cruel George – le reclamaba Alicia.

- Pues necesitaba sacármela de encima.

- ¿Acaso no pudiste decirle que te gustaba otra chica? – le preguntó Angelina.

- Ah, no había pensado en eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te golpeo un bludger en la cabeza? – dijo Alicia aun molesta. La chica era su amiga.

- De hecho – dijo Fred metiéndose – cuando tenía 9 se cayó de cabeza de la escoba.

- Recuerdas – rió George – me subí de nuevo y seguimos jugando hasta que noté que lo que corría por mi pelo no era transpiración sino sangre.

Ambos gemelos rieron recordando sus juegos infantiles, y narrándoles a las chicas otras cuantas veces cuando se cayeron de la escoba, rompiéndose una pierna, un brazo, la nariz, algunos dientes, o incluso la fatídica vez que la escoba de Fred simplemente dejó de volar.

- Esa Angelina – decía George en la habitación de lo chicos – deberías decidirte ya hermanito. ¿Qué tal mañana? Después del ensayo.

- Pero es cuando usualmente nos encontramos con Lysandra – reclamó Fred.

- Tienes razón. Pero creo que Lys entenderá.

Claro que Lys entendería si el faltaba un día a sus reuniones en la biblioteca. Era el quien no quería dejar de ver a la chica ni un momento que podía. De hecho en cualquier momento tendrían que ir para allá. Tenían una idea para una broma, pero necesitaban la experticia de la chica en el ramo de pociones.

- ¿Segura que solo esto se necesita? – preguntaba George anotando las especificaciones de Lysandra.

- Técnicamente según las propiedades. Traten de no matarse – agregó con preocupación.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Pucey? – cambio de tema Fred. Quería estar seguro que seguía bien con el chico antes de hacer algo.

- Pues terminamos – la cara atónita de sus amigos hizo que Lysandra siguiera hablando – de hecho el terminó conmigo – ahora ninguno creía en la veracidad de la historia – ¡de verdad! El terminó conmigo hoy, intenté hablar con el hace un rato y me ignoró – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó muy acongojado Lee.

- Yo bien. Digo, aparte de una gran disminución de mi autoestima, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que terminara contigo?

- ¿Podemos hablar de cosas más alegres? Como que mi amigo George y yo hemos vuelto a la soltería y en el mismo día.

Los cuatro chicos hicieron bromas al respecto hasta que volvieron a sus respectivas casas. A la mañana siguiente los gemelos se encaminaron al campo de quidditch. Fred con animo renovado al haber escuchado las fantásticas noticias del día anterior. Sus esperanzas se habían renovado y solo podía mirar a Angelina como una amiga de nuevo. Las dos chicas Slytherin llegaron a las gradas como era esperado y se sentaron a observar. Fred escuchó los reclamos de Angelina y Alicia, que decían que no tenían nada que hacer ahí. En un momento de la práctica Amanda se hizo notar por llamar a Wood. Este desesperado le pidió a Angelina que lo reemplazara.

- Después de todo, te tocara a ti lidiar con este problema cuando me vaya.

La chica se acercó desafiante. Mientras la Slytherin la miraba de la misma manera.

- Creo que dije explícitamente Oliver Wood, ¿no sabía que tú te llamaras así?

- Lo que le quieras decir, me lo puedes decir a mi – dijo Angelina mirando a Lysandra. A esta le extraño esa mirada pero no dijo nada.

- Pues quedamos en que me avisaría de todas las prácticas y como no me lo dijo no pude venir el martes. Solo exijo lo que se prometió.

- ¿Y que te importa? Ni siquiera es tu casa.

- Discúlpame – se metió Lys – pero lo que Amanda pide está en los acuerdos que hicimos previamente con Wood. No te importa si no es de nuestra casa.

- ¿Todo bien chicas? – era Fred, que decidió mediar cualquier conflicto.

- No Weasley. Escucha Jhonson, si vuelves a dirigirme la palabra en ese tonito tan autoritario… – comenzó Amanda.

- Déjalo así Amanda – intentó detenerla Lys – Weasley ¿podemos hablar con Wood? – le preguntó a Fred.

Fred se debatía en cumplir el pedido de Lysandra y apoyar a su amiga Angelina, que se veía que le intentaba decir que no con gestos. Cualquier decisión que tomara en este momento tendría repercusiones, pero confiando en la sensatez de Lysandra y que le podría explicar todo luego, decidió portarse como un Gryffindor.

- Creo que Oliver envió a Angelina porque ella es la que debe ocuparse de estas cosas.

Mientras que Amanda reclamaba, Angelina miró con ojos desafiantes a Lysandra. Era claro que para ella, en vez de una disputa por las prácticas de quidditch se había vuelto en una disputa por quien tenía el favor de Fred, y Angelina se consideraba la vencedora. Todo el espíritu Slytherin de Lysandra afloró en ese momento, y si no se hubiera controlado, habría sacado su varita y habría conjurado una maldición sobre Jhonson.

- ¡Esto es inconcebible! – decía Amanda.

- Pues vuelve a tu casa – dijo una vez más Angelina de manera grosera. Incluso Fred lo notó.

- ¡Esto se acabó! – Gritó Lys por encima de todos, pero mirando a Fred sin apartar la vista – vamos Amanda. No tenemos porque soportar esto.

- Díganle a Wood que si pensaba que tenía ganado un puesto en la liga nacional de Quidditch, está muy equivocado.

Wood escuchó el gritó de Amanda y Lysandra desde su puesto en el aire. Y su cara inmediatamente palideció. Gracias Amanda no tendría que hacer ninguna prueba para entrar. Ahora, ese futuro no parecía tan seguro como antes.

* * *

**Ah que no se lo esperaban... xDD bueno o.o a modo de explicación debo decir que yo amo a Draco, asi que no me culpen ¬¬**

**Me aprovecho de hacer publicidad o.o estoy subiendo un cuento que escribi para un flog, está completamente terminado y lo subire con regularidad. No tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter, sino con CSI Las Vegas y un guaposo, Wentworth Miller. Asi que si quieren leer algo que tiene 3 temporadas xD pues pasen por el. Se llama Sueño Americano  
**


End file.
